Letting Go
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Lorelai left town after her break up with Luke. Lorelai passes away and Rory returns to Stars Hollow to tie up loose ends, but she isn’t alone. Rory Gilmore has changed, but so has the town of Stars Hollow and it’s residents. Now Complete!
1. The Homecoming

Title: Letting Go

Rating: T

Summary: Lorelai left town after her break up with Luke. Lorelai passes away and Rory returns to Stars Hollow to tie up loose ends, but she isn't alone. Rory Gilmore has changed, but so has the town of Stars Hollow and it's residents.

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! So, I have had this idea in my head for the longest time. I think it may only be a one-shot, but I don't know. Read and review and let me know if I should add on or just leave it as a one shot. Thanks!

P.S. This story was inspired by Maria14's fic, Stand Still!

**Chapter 1**

_The Homecoming_

Rory took a deep breath as she headed into The Dragonfly Inn. It was her mom's old inn. Her mom had put her hopes and dreams into this place and then after not even a year, she left it behind for other things. Her mom always claimed that she just had to leave Stars Hollow, that her dreams were calling her to some other destination, but Rory always knew that wasn't the truth. Lorelai had been crushed over her break up with Luke and in the end, all Lorelai could do was run.

Rory smiled at the woman behind the check in desk "May I help you?" she asked

Rory nodded "I was hoping to get a room for the weekend, two nights"

The lady nodded "Of course"

"Leah, have you seen the Martin's from room eight, they had dinner reservations in the restaurant and their over twenty minutes late…" Jess stopped mid sentence noticing Rory stand their.

"Rory" Jess stated obviously surprised

"Jess" Rory replied back "It's good to see you"

Jess nodded "You too, I heard about your mom. I'm sorry"

Rory gave him a weak smile "Thanks"

"Jess, I told you five minutes ago to bring up the luggage for room three…" Luke stated exasperated, but then stopped abruptly noticing Rory.

"Rory" Luke smiled "It's good to see you"

Rory smiled "You too Luke"

"I bought the Inn" Luke told her noticing her confused facial expression.

Rory nodded understanding "I see"

Luke nodded "I heard about Lorelai, I'm sorry"

Rory nodded "Yeah me too" the tears were brimming in her eyes.

"How long are you in town for?" Jess asked

"Just two nights, after mom left town she kept the house and rented it out, but I don't really have the time to deal with tenants and all that stuff. Besides, it's really hard to hold on, I'm trying to just let go, you know" Rory told him

Jess nodded "Yeah"

"Anyways" Luke started as Rory's cell phone rang

"Excuse me?" Rory stated turning her back slightly and answering her cell

"Hello?" she answered

"Hello love"

"Hi Finn" Rory smiled "What's up?"

"Well, Just thought you'd like to know Steph is back from Europe and Colin's throwing her a major bash Sunday night, kind of like a welcome home party, their will be lots of booze" Finn told her excitedly

Rory had to laugh "Sounds fun Finn"

"So you guys will be back in time?" Finn asked

"Yeah, were leaving Sunday morning" she told him

"Oh goody" Finn replied "And don't worry I already got you lined up a babysitter"

"Oh really?" Rory questioned skeptically "Who exactly?"

"My sister Anna, you remember Anna" Finn stated

Rory sighed relieved "Of course, Are you sure Anna doesn't mind?"

"Positive, claims she loves children, so is it a go?" Finn asked

"Sure, tell her thanks for me" Rory told him "I got to go, see you guys Sunday and tell Steph hi for me"

"Will do" Finn answered "Bye love"

"Bye Finn" Rory replied hanging up and turning back to three prying eyes who were obviously confused.

"Here's your key" Leah smiled interrupting the awkward silence

Rory smiled "Thank you"

"Jess why don't we help Rory with her things?" Luke suggested as Jess nodded

"Thanks" Rory smiled and headed outside where a black escalade was parked.

"You win the lottery or something Rory?" Jess asked

Rory smirked looking back at him "Something like that"

"Everything all set" a blonde boy asked getting out of the SUV

Rory nodded "Yeah, are the kids still sleeping?"

The boy nodded his head as he opened the back door to take them out.

The boy removed the two carriers from the back seat and set them on the ground next to Rory.

Luke snapped his finger and a valet came up and took the car to park it.

"Luke you remember Logan" Rory stated

Luke nodded "Of course, beautiful kids you have"

Rory smiled "Thanks, their twins. Our little princess is MiKayla and our little prince is Cayden"

Luke nodded "Twins huh?"

Rory smiled "Yeah"

"How old?" Jess asked staring at Logan

Rory turned to Jess, she had forgotten about him "Nine months, I'm sorry, Logan this Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew. Jess this is my husband, Logan Huntzberger"

It was then that Jess first noticed the rock on Rory's finger. It was breathtaking. It had to be at least two carats. It was gorgeous.

Jess nodded "Nice to meet you"

Logan nodded "You too man"

"Well, we have a lot to do, so we should go get settled" Rory suggested

Logan nodded as he picked up both baby carriers and headed inside. Luke picked up their suitcase and followed the family.

Jess stood in the doorway, still in shock. He should've known when he first saw Rory. She was in designer clothes and designer shoes. Jess turned to see the black escalade being driven away. Rory obviously married into money. Her husband definitely screamed money especially his fancy SUV. Jess bet he had a expensive sports car too. The name kept circulating in his head until it finally clicked. He knew he had heard the name Huntzberger before. Finally he realized, where he had heard it. The name was constantly in the media. Mitchum Huntzberger, he was a billionaire who owned every newspaper up and down the east coast and Rory had married and started a family with his son.

**So, should I continue? Should it be a one shot, what do you guys think? If I get enough response, I'll update more chapters, but I don't know. Let me know, okay everyone! Please read and review! Thanks**

**Britt**


	2. Facing The Past

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I have decided to continue this per request. In the past I was a fan of Rory and Jess, but in the present I am a fan of Rory and Logan. Now, this is a Rogan, but you never know what will happen. I definitely plan on having Jess play a major role in my fic and who knows maybe it could end up a Rory/Jess you never know where the story might take you or me for that matter. As always please continue to read and review. Also, suggestions on whether you want this to be a Rogan or Lit is also welcome. Let me know which pairing you would prefer. Everyone knows I like to keep my readers satisfied, so let me know what you guys think. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

_Facing The Past_

"What are you doing in here still?" Luke asked approaching Jess who was sitting at a table in the café finishing his lunch.

"Just finishing my lunch" he stated

"I see that, you've been finishing your lunch for the last half hour now" Luke told him

Jess nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm just thinking about a lot of things"

"I get it Jess, but I need you to work" Luke told him

"Luke, it's a Friday afternoon all our guests are checked in except for one couple and they aren't coming until dinner time. There is nothing more to do, so why don't you sit down and order something and eat" Jess suggested

Luke nodded "I guess I could"

"I'll go put in an order for you with Sookie, what do you want?" Jess asked standing up

"Does Sookie know Rory's back?" Luke asked

"I don't know" Jess answered "I don't think so, Rory hasn't come down at all and Sookie's been in the kitchen so"

"Right" Luke nodded "I'll just have a Ham and Cheese sandwich"

Jess nodded "Be right back"

Jess walked out back and spotted the closest waiter to him "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah" Mike answered facing him

"Can you have Sookie or whoever make a ham and cheese and bring it out to Luke as soon as possible" Jess asked

Mike nodded "Sure, no problem Jess"

"Thanks" Jess replied leaving the kitchen and rejoining Luke at the table.

"It make's everything so real" Jess whispered sitting down

"What?" Luke asked confused

"Rory being back" Jess answered "It make's everything reality"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked pretending to be confused

"Rory being back here to break all ties to this town, makes Lorelai's death even more real"

"It was always real Jess" Luke told him

"Yeah, but now Rory is back to say goodbye, once and for all and that scares you" Jess told him

"It scares you too" Luke defended "You don't want to lose her either Jess"

"Lose her?" Jess scoffed "Luke she's already gone. She's twenty five. She married some billionaire and started a family. She isn't the Rory Gilmore I fell in love with and she isn't the Rory Gilmore that you fathered most of her life. Lorelai died a month ago. You haven't really dealt with her death. You've pushed it out of your mind and pretended that it didn't bother you. You act like she never meant anything to you, like she didn't own your heart for years"

"You weren't even around when I was with Lorelai, you know nothing about my relationship with Lorelai" Luke roared angrily as Mike appeared with Luke's sandwich and placed it on the table.

"I know that you still have the engagement ring that you planned to give to Lorelai some day even though you married Leah" Jess spat

Luke was speechless. Everything Jess had said was right. He hadn't dealt with Lorelai's death. He hadn't cried and let out his pain. He had married Leah even though he knew he could never love her the way she deserved to be loved. He looked at Jess ashamed. The look he saw in Jess' eyes frightened him even more. Jess looked upset, Jess was in love with Rory. It must've pained him to see her with Logan.

"I'm not really hungry anymore" Luke whispered standing up

Jess nodded "I know"

Luke nodded and walked out of the dining room and outside.

---

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Huntzberger?" Logan smirked sitting up and staring at Rory who was by the door.

"I was going to go see Lane actually and I know you're exhausted from work and the drive down here, so I thought I'd let you sleep" Rory smiled

"Well that's sweet, but I'll come" Logan protested standing up

"Baby" Rory sighed "You have been working yourself too hard. I'm just going to take the kids to see Lane, she hasn't seen them yet and I'll be back in an hour tops and I swear we'll do something tonight. Just Logan, please rest"

Logan smiled "You sure"

"I'm positive" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Okay" he said standing from bed and kissing her. "I love you"

"I love you too" she answered

Logan kneeled down to the carriage and kissed both kids on their foreheads "Love you guys too"

They were sleeping soundly. He stood back up and kissed Rory again.

"Bye" Rory said leaving as Logan collapsed back onto the bed passing out instantly. He was exhausted.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Brian would you get that?" Lane asked from her spot at the stove

"Why don't you have your lover boy get it" Brian replied

"Ugh… god Brian, Zach and I broke up two years ago and besides he's sound asleep" Lane told him

"Whatever" Brian replied heading to the door and opening it.

"Oh hey" he said not even realizing that Rory hadn't been around in almost four years.

"Oh my god" Lane squealed running from the kitchen to Rory "I can't believe it's you"

"Yeah" Rory smiled "I know it's been forever"

"Forever" Lane scoffed "Rory it's been four years. Where the hell have you been and what have you been doing?" she smirked looking at the sleeping twins.

"Well" She smiled glancing at Brian

"Oh right" Lane understood "Come on let's go into my room"

"Sounds like a plan" Rory smiled following her into her room.

"So" Lane paused as she and Rory took a seat on her bed "How have you been?"

"Good" Rory smiled slightly "A lot's changed"

"Apparently" Lane smirked looking at the sleeping children in their carriage

"No" Rory sighed "I mean yes a lot has changed with me. I mean I got married and had twins, but…"

"But?" Lane asked "Rory isn't that enough. We were best friends since we were young and you got married and had children. I wasn't invited to the wedding or told about the birth. Why did you suddenly forget me or was it the fact that Paris was your new best friend so you no longer needed your old one"

Rory shook her head "Lane it's nothing like that. You're my best friend, you've always been. When mom and Luke broke up and we left, I just figured it would be easier on her to cut all my ties to this town too. I'm sorry, I really am. I know I made mistakes, I'm trying to fix them"

Lane nodded "I understand, I didn't mean to attack you. I just really missed you"

"I missed you too" Rory smiled

"So, whose the poor sap?" Lane joked

"Very funny" Rory laughed "Actually, he's no sap"

"Oh really" Lane smirked "Who then?"

"Logan" Rory told her simply

"No way" Lane smirked "Mr. non committal"

Rory nodded "Yeah, that's him"

"But I thought he didn't do relationships" Lane repeated Rory's once upon a time words.

"He didn't" Rory paused "Actually about two months after Mom and I left town, I went to him explaining why I couldn't do this no strings thing and he decided to commit. It's all history from their. We married in July of 2007 in the Bahamas and then MiKayla and Cayden were born in April"

"Wow" Lane sighed "You're married and you have a family and I'm still living in a one bedroom apartment with my band attempting to try and get our music careers to take off"

Rory laughed "I'm sure everything will work out for you, just like it did for me"

"So, what are you doing now anyways?" Lane asked "I mean are you working or are you a stay at home mom?"

"Well, I work from home actually. I handle some of Logan's business functions, but mostly I'm always working on my column for the New York Times" Rory told her

"Wow" Lane smiled "You seem to have everything you could've ever dreamed of"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Rory smiled sadly

"So, what does Logan do?" Lane asked

"He took over his father's business a few months before we got married. His dad had a heart attack, lived through it, but his doctor told him it was time to retire. So, Logan took over and that's what he does" Rory explained

"That's cool, so are you guys still rich?" Lane questioned with a laugh

Rory had to laugh "We've got more money than I know what to do with. I never thought I would say that"

Lane nodded "So, where are guys living?"

"New York" Rory answered "New York City. It's crazy compared to what I'm use to. I mean I was always use to a quiet town then the quiet Yale campus. All of a sudden I'm in New York City. I love it though, I really do. We have a beautiful four bedroom penthouse, but were thinking of moving to the country soon. You know, so the kids can have a yard to run around in once they start to walk"

"So, those kids are beautiful. I've never met Logan, but I'm just guessing that he looks just like Cayden since he doesn't look a thing like you" Lane suggested

"Well thanks" Rory smiled "Yeah, he is the spitting image of Logan"

"MiKayla's the spitting image of you with Lorelai's mouth" Lane smiled

Rory smiled sadly "Yeah, she's got mom's eyes too"

"So" Lane paused "How is Lorelai? She most be so psyched to be a Grammy"

Lane saw the smile fall from Rory's face "Rory what is it?"

"You don't know" Rory stuttered

"Don't know what?" Lane asked confused

"About my mom" Rory whispered

"No, I don't" Lane stated cautiously "Is she alright, what happened?"

"She died" Rory whispered "A month ago she was killed by a drunk driver. That's why I'm back to sell the house and sever all ties from this town"

"Oh my god" Lane whispered "I'm so sorry. I had no idea"

"How did you not know?" Rory questioned "I mean Luke and Jess…"

Lane cut Rory off "You've seen Luke and Jess?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, Logan and I are staying at the Inn"

"Logan's in town?" Lane questioned

"Yeah, he's been swamped at work lately and I told him to stay and rest while I came to visit you" Rory told her "I'm sorry, but how did you not know? I mean the second I walked into the Drangonfly, Luke and Jess were offering condolences"

"Well, I don't work at Luke's anymore. I work at a little restaurant right outside town. I guess I just haven't gotten out much or ran into the gossip queens. I can't believe I didn't know" Lane sighed "I'm so sorry, I should've been at the funeral, I should've been there for you. You must've thought I was a terrible friend when I didn't come to the funeral and stuff"

Rory shook her head "Of course not, I didn't invite you to my wedding Lane, I never expected you at mom's funeral"

Lane nodded "I'm so sorry Rory"

"Me too" Rory whispered as Lane embraced her "I miss her so much"

"How did it happen?" Lane asked once Rory pulled back

"Well, it was a Friday night and she was heading to Hartford for dinner with my grandparents. We didn't do Friday night dinners every Friday only like once a month so Grandma and Grandpa could see the twins and stuff. Anyways we were in the middle of drinks when I got a call and said that I needed to get to Hartford General right away. She died before I arrived. I never got to say good bye" Rory sobbed into her hands quietly being careful not to wake the kids.

"I'm sorry" Lane told her "I know I've said it like five times, but I don't know what else to say"

Rory nodded "It's okay"

"So, you're just going to sell your house and never look back. Forget Stars Hollow for good" Lane questioned

"I grew up here Lane" Rory sighed "Me and mom"

"I know, but you love Stars Hollow" Lane sighed

"Yeah, I do" Rory told her "But it's too painful to be here because of the memories. I'm not saying I want to forget you, Luke or even Jess. I'm just saying I want to sever all ties to the painful memories here"

Lane nodded "I understand"

"I should be going" Rory started "The kid's will be waking up soon and they'll want to eat so"

Lane nodded "Okay, well I still want to meet Logan. Maybe we can get together for lunch or something"

"Sure" Rory smiled "I'll call you"

Lane nodded "Okay"

"Bye" Rory stated walking out of the room and leaving Lane behind.

---

**So, that's the end of the chapter. It's long to show how much I appreciated all the fabulous reviews. Please let me know what you thought and if you would like me to keep this a Rogan or make it a Lit. Also, I know Jess was a little out of character, but hey I don't know him being a little nicer fits in my story. As always continue to read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	3. You Miss A Lot When You Go Away

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_You Miss A lot When You Go Away_

"Rory?" Lindsay asked astonished

Rory turned to face her "Lindsay, wow. Umm…hi"

Lindsay smiled somewhat. After everything that had happened both seemed to be civil with one another.

"I'm surprised to see you back, it's been almost five years" Lindsay told her

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"I heard about your mom" Lindsay sighed "I'm sorry"

Rory smiled somewhat "Thank you and I want to say I'm sorry for everything that I've done in the past"

Lindsay nodded "Well, it's in the past"

Rory smiled "So, how is everyone?"

"Well the family's good. Dean is good, we have a son now. His name is Mark" Lindsay told her

Rory nodded "Congrats, I'm happy for you, for all of you"

Lindsay smiled "How about you?"

Rory brought her hand up and flashed her ring "I'm married and these are our twins, MiKayla and Cayden"

Lindsay nodded "Their beautiful"

"Thanks" Rory smiled

Lindsay was still taken aback by the size of Rory's ring. She had moved past everything with Rory and Dean, but god, how did she end up with a man who could buy her a ring that big.

"Whose the lucky guy?" Lindsay asked

"I don't think you know him" Rory told her "Logan Huntzberger"

"Hmm…doesn't ring a bell" Lindsay commented

Rory nodded "Yeah, well he's not from around here. I met him at Yale"

"Of course" Lindsay nodded "Well, it was nice to see you I must be going"

Rory nodded "You too"

With that Lindsay disappeared around the corner and Rory continued on her way back to the Dragonfly.

---

She entered the lobby and saw Jess standing in front of her.

"Hi" Rory smiled nervously

"Hey" Jess replied "Where's the husband?"

"Oh, he's upstairs resting. Works been really hectic for him lately. I just went to visit Lane" Rory told him

"I see" Jess nodded "So, how is Lane?"

"She's fine" Rory told him

Jess nodded "So, what's it like marrying a man who lives in the world you despised?"

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned

"You heard me" Jess told her firmly "You hate his world and yet you manage to fit in perfectly"

Rory shook her head "And to think I thought you changed, but you haven't. Your still the same old jealous guy"

"You think I'm jealous of richie rich" Jess questioned with a smirk

"Yes" Rory stated firmly "You realize how easily things could've been different"

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked

"That night after your mom's wedding when you showed up at Yale and asked me to come away with you" Rory commented

"What about it?" Jess asked getting defensive

"If I had gone with you, I never would've met Logan" Rory told him what he already knew.

"So, that makes me jealous" Jess wondered

"I don't know if your jealous or bitter" Rory spat "But I love my husband and my children and I'll be damned if you try to hurt any of us. I just lost my mother Jess, I don't need anymore drama"

Rory walked past him toward the elevator and he turned to watch her walk away.

"Keep telling yourself that your happy" Jess yelled "I know your not. I know I'm the one you love"

Rory boarded the elevator. Jess' latest comments circulating in her head.

---

"Hey" Logan smiled as soon as Rory entered their room.

Rory smiled at her husband who was sitting at the desk typing away on his laptop.

"Business calls" Rory smirked

Logan nodded "Kind of, just a contract I'll only be a minute"

Rory nodded "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Whatever you want" Logan told her "Do you want to go out for dinner or just order in"

"Go out, I guess" Rory sighed

Logan shut his laptop and walked over and took a seat next to his wife on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Logan questioned

Rory shook her head "No, I saw Lane. She didn't even know about my mom. I saw Lindsay, Dean's wife. We were pretty civil which surprised me. I bumped into Jess in the lobby and he made me mad as usual"

"What happened?" Logan wondered

"He's jealous" Rory whispered "Of you and our family"

"He's your ex-boyfriend right?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "I just can't wait to be rid of this town"

Logan nodded "How about dinner?"

Rory smiled "We could go to Luke's diner"

Logan smirked "Whatever you want"

"Okay" Rory smiled "I'm going to freshen up. The kids should be waking up any minute. Will you change them and stuff"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Rory smiled "Thanks"

---

"It hasn't changed a bit" Rory whispered as she entered the diner with MiKayla in her arms and Logan followed with Cayden in his arms.

"Rory, hi" Caesar smiled

"Hi Caesar" Rory smiled

"Have a seat" Caesar told them "I'll grab you a couple of high chairs and send Caitlin over with them"

"Thanks" she smiled as she and Logan took a seat at a nearby table. The diner was pretty dead. It was only four thirty though. The dinner rush usually didn't start until five or five thirty.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin" a brunette said walking over to the table and setting a high chair at each end of the table.

Rory smiled placing MiKayla in a high chair as Logan did the same for Cayden.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" she wondered

"I'll just have coffee" Rory told her "And two apple juices for the kids"

"I'll have pepsi" Logan told her

"Okay" the girl smiled "I'll be right back with those"

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked as Rory stared at the girl who busied herself behind the counter.

"That girl looks so familiar and I have no idea why" Rory answered

Caitlin headed over a few minutes later and placed the drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked

"I don't mean to be blunt, but are you new in town? You look so familiar and I just can't place where I've seen you before" Rory wondered

"I've been in town for a year or so now, you probably know my brother, Jess" Caitlin told her

"I didn't know Jess had a sister" Rory answered shocked

"Neither did he and I never knew I had a brother" Caitlin smiled "I'm nineteen. When I turned eighteen I left my foster home and went in search of my biological mother. I found her here and we're working things out"

Rory nodded "That's great, I'm Rory by the way. This is my husband Logan our son Cayden and our daughter MiKayla"

"Rory" Caitlin asked "As in Lorelai and Rory?"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"Of course, Luke talks about you and your mom all the time as does Jess. Sorry about your mom by the way" Caitlin smiled

"Thanks" Rory answered

"So" Caitlin sighed "Do you guys know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works, a side of fries, and a piece of cherry pie" Rory smiled as Caitlin wrote it down and looked toward Logan

"I'll have the same" Logan agreed "But no pie"

Caitlin nodded "And for the kids"

"Do you guys have any fruit?" Rory asked "They don't really eat a lot of table food"

"Well, sure we have peaches, their soft" Caitlin suggested

"Perfect" Rory smiled "A side of mashed potatoes and a side of peaches"

Caitlin nodded "Coming right up"

"Wow, Jess has a sister" Rory muttered once the girl had walked away.

"You miss a lot when you go away" Logan smiled as Rory nodded

---

"_Rory, their you are" Lorelai smiled as her daughter entered the diner_

"_Yes, here I am" Rory smiled "Finally, traffic was a nightmare"_

"_I'm sorry" Lorelai smirked "Will pie fix it?"_

"_Only if it has a lot of whip cream" Rory replied_

_Lorelai nodded "Luuuuke…piiiiie, extra whip cream"_

_A minute later, Luke emerged with a piece of lemon pie with lots of cream on top._

"_The things I do for you girls" Luke muttered placing the pie in front of Rory_

"_Thanks Luke" Rory smiled as he walked away and she dug in._

_Glancing outside, Rory noticed the gazebo all lit up._

"_What's with the gazebo being all lit up, it isn't Christmas time" Rory commented_

"_Kirk proposed to Lulu last night and no one is to touch the lighting because he wants pictures of the exact lighting from when he proposed and Taylor is angry because it is wasting tons of electricity. The whole town is buzzing about it" Lorelai smirked_

"_Ahh" Rory paused "That Kirk, I can't believe I missed it"_

"_Well" Lorelai drawled "You miss a lot when you go away"_

---

"Here you go" Caitlin stated placing the food on the table

"Thanks" Logan smiled as the girl disappeared and Rory wiped a tear from her eye.

"You okay?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "Yeah, just good memories"

Logan nodded and started eating as he fed the kids some food. Rory smiled at her family and began eating as well.

---

**Okay, please read and review. Let me know what everyone thinks.**

**Britt**


	4. Maybe We're Home

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

_Maybe Were Home_

"Hey bro" Caitlin smiled as she entered the Dragonfly and walked over to Jess.

"Hey Cate" Jess nodded "I thought you had a double shift today?"

"Yeah, I did" Caitlin told him "But it was slow so I took off after the dinner rush"

Jess nodded "I see"

"I was heading home, just figured I'd stop by and see if you were ready to head home too" Caitlin wondered

Jess shook his head "Nah, Luke's having a rough day. He went home and Leah's around, but I told her I would run the front desk for her"

Caitlin nodded "Okay, so I met the Rory today"

Jess' head snapped up "Oh yeah"

Caitlin nodded "Yeah, she and her family came by the diner for dinner"

Jess nodded "Cool"

"Her kids are so adorable" Caitlin gushed "And that husband of her's, I forgot his name, but man was he gorgeous"

This made Jess very uncomfortable "Logan" he mumbled

"What?" Caitlin wondered

"You said you forgot Rory's husband's name, it's Logan" Jess explained

"Oh right" Caitlin nodded "Logan, god she is one lucky girl"

Jess nodded "Yeah, lucky"

"Are you okay Jess?" Caitlin wondered

"I'm fine" Jess told her "Just bored"

Caitlin nodded "I'm going to head home, I guess I'll see you later"

Jess nodded "Sure, later"

"Bye" Caitlin waved as she left the inn and headed down the street to her house.

---

"Ace, are you sure you can do this?" Logan questioned as he and Rory stood in front of the house.

Rory nodded "Were only here for two nights, Logan, I have to"

Logan nodded "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can do this" Rory told him "It's not like the house is still filled with our stuff. When we moved mom only left a few odds and ends in the basement. Of course she rented the house out, furnished, so all our old furniture is still in there"

Logan sighed "You want to go in alone?"

Rory shook her head "I want you and the kids to see it"

"Well, I would be honored to share that moment with you Rory, but I'm afraid the kids have passed out" Logan told her

Rory nodded "It's okay, they can sleep while we look around"

Logan smiled as he and Rory lifted the stroller carrying there sleeping children and walked up the stairs.

"Are you ready for this?" Logan asked as they placed the stroller down on the porch.

Rory nodded "As ready as I'll ever be"

Logan nodded and with that Rory placed the key in the lock and entered the house. Logan pushed the kids in right behind her. The place was dusty and dark. It was obvious that the last tenants had been gone over a month now. It was perfect timing really, they decided to move right after her mom passed away, so she didn't have to kick them out in order to sell it.

"Wow" Rory breathed out

"It's dark in here" Logan told her

"Well thank you columbo" Rory smirked and felt around for the light switch.

Logan was surprised when the light flickered on "You kept the electricity turned on?"

Rory shook her head "I had it turned on for the weekend"

Logan nodded "I see"

Rory picked Cayden up and carried him into the living room as Logan picked up MiKayla.

"We can let them sleep on the couch while we look around" Rory told him

Logan nodded as he placed his daughter next to his son on the couch.

"It seems like no one has lived here for years it's so dusty" Logan commented

Rory smiled slightly "Mom use to complain how the house would get so dusty after only a week"

Logan nodded "That sounds like Lorelai"

Rory smiled "It's all exactly how we left it" she commented

"What?" Logan wondered following her into the kitchen and into her old room.

"All the furniture, nothing has been moved around" Rory told him

Logan nodded "So, this was your bedroom?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Logan smirked and flopped down onto her bed "How about we christen it"

Rory had to laugh at her husband. He knew how hard this was for her and he was trying to lighten the mood. She laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"This feels so right" Rory commented

"What?" Logan questioned

"You and me" Rory stated "Our family being in this house"

Logan nodded "This house has a lot of good vibes"

Rory smiled "Mom adored this house"

"It's pretty cool" Logan commented

"You say that Logan, but our penthouse is huge. This house is only a two bedroom" Rory stated

Logan nodded "It's only a two bedroom? It seems bigger"

"Well technically it's a three bedroom. There's my mom's room upstairs and a very small room that she used for all her sewing equipment" Rory told him "That's why I am down here"

Logan nodded "I see, you must have a million memories in this house"

Rory nodded "The night before grandma and grandpa's renewal ceremony me and mom gave grandma a bachelorette party and grandma go so drunk as did my mom. Well anyways, grandma passed out upstairs and mom rearranged the entire seating arrangement"

Logan laughed "Good times, for you and your mom and for us"

Rory nodded "That's when I first found out you were invited when I saw your name on the seating chart. I was so excited"

"How long did you like me before the wedding?" Logan wondered

"I don't know" Rory sighed "I guess I really felt something for you after Dean broke up with me that night and you were there for me"

Logan nodded "I fell in love with you the first time I met you, well technically it wasn't the first time, but our second meeting. In the hallway, where we debated"

Rory lifted her head up off his chest and looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him. She pulled away "I love you so much"

Logan smirked "The feeling is mutual baby"

Rory shook her head "I really love this house"

Logan nodded "You grew up here Ace, it's obvious this house would be important to you"

"I'm really going to miss it" Rory stated slowly

"Well" Logan paused "Maybe you don't have to"

Rory looked into his eyes once again "What does that mean?"

Logan shrugged "Maybe we could live here"

Rory smiled "Logan, we live in New York right now, almost two hours away and what about our jobs?"

Logan smiled "I only really have to check in at the business once or twice a month. I could set up an office and work from home. Rory we have plenty of money, you could take some time off and find a new job that you'll love. If you want to live here, then we will"

Tears were falling down her cheeks now "I can't believe you would pick up our lives and move here, just for me"

Logan shook his head "We discussed maybe moving to the country soon, you don't get anymore country than this"

Rory nodded "That's true"

Logan nodded "Rory you love this town, this house. You grew up here, you are connected to so many people here. I know it would be hard at first, but in the end, you'll be home with your family. It doesn't matter where our family lives, we love each other. Love comes from our family, not our home. Let's do it babe. Let's move here, raise our family here and follow in your mom's footsteps"

"The house isn't really big enough" Rory told him

Logan shrugged "We'll add on. Make a bigger living room and a bigger kitchen. We can expand the house off of the living room and make us each an office and a couple more bedrooms"

Rory smiled "I know a carpenter"

Logan smiled "Is that a yes?"

Rory smiled "That's a hell yes, I love you so much"

Logan brought his lips to hers and kissed her. "I love you too"

"We're home" he whispered

---

**I hope everyone liked it. Please continue to read and review, remember the review button is your friend :) LOL :) Thanks so much everyone!**

**Britt**


	5. New Beginnings

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! So, my aunt passed away last week and that is the cause of the delay in all my stories. I have worked real hard these last two days to write updates for all five of my stories. Thanks for your patience and all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

_New Beginnings_

Rory opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She looked at Logan who was sleeping peacefully. She pulled herself out of his embrace and hurried into the living room. She sighed a breath of relief to find the kids both sound asleep on the couch. Walking back into her room, she smiled at her husband. It felt so right being in this house with her family. She looked at her watch and sighed, it was almost one am. They'd been sleeping for over four hours. She laid back down and resumed her spot in Logan's arms as she shut her eyes tightly. They were use to a king size bed, yet the single bed they were laying in now didn't seem to bother either of them.

Logan stirred and instantly looked over at Rory with worry in his eyes. Rory smiled looking at his somewhat worried eyes. He had got scared when he first opened his eyes, like she had. Not only because they were in a strange bed, but because of their sleeping children on the couch.

"Their sleeping" she whispered

Logan relaxed and smiled at her "You want to just stay here?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Logan nodded and tightened his grip on his wife and shut his eyes again as she did the same.

---

Logan opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the semi-lit room. He looked towards Rory who was smiling at him.

"Good morning beautiful" Logan smiled

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Rory smirked

Logan laughed "I take it the kids are still sleeping"

Rory nodded "Did you notice they didn't cry once all night?"

Logan smiled "They know were finally home"

The comment made Rory's eyes tear up. How did she ever get so lucky to find a man like Logan?

"What time is it?" Logan wondered

"Um…" Rory paused raising her hand to look at her watch "a little after six am"

Logan nodded "I slept wonderfully"

Rory nodded "I haven't slept like that in a long time" She sat up suddenly and Logan followed her. He rubbed her back as she sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Logan asked

"I almost gave this all up" Rory whispered "My home, my past, my childhood, my mother"

Logan shook his head "Rory your grieving. It's not normal for you to think rationally. When your mom passed away you were terrified and you still are. You're afraid of life without her and I understand that. As much as you're sad, you're angry too. You in a way feel like she left you, even though she really had no control in the matter. You feel like it's her fault even though in your heart you know it isn't. Your first instinct was to push everything away. Your memories, your childhood and originally you felt like selling this house and never looking back was the best decision, but now that your back here, you know it isn't that simple. You're connected to so many people here, you love this town, you love this house and this is where you will be happy. This is where our family will be happy"

Tears were streaming down Rory's cheeks as she leaned into her husband. He knew her so well, it almost scared her.

"I do want to blame her" Rory whispered "I'm a terrible person"

Logan scoffed while smiling "Ace, you're the sweetest person I've ever met. You're hurt, you're grieving and it's normal for you to some what resent your mom still because in a way she left"

"I miss her so much Logan" Rory sobbed

Logan pulled his wife into his arms, rubbing her back "I know baby. This will get easier, and I think living in this town and this house with our family will help you grieve and move past this"

Rory nodded "I love you"

"I love you too" Logan smiled

---

"Excuse me?" Rory asked tapping a man on the shoulder

The man turned to face her and smiled "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tom" Rory said

The guy nodded "I'm Jason, the assistant manager. Tom is out of town for a couple of weeks, so I'll get the manager for you"

Rory nodded "Thanks"

"Sure" Jason smiled "Be right back"

A few minutes later, Rory saw Dean walking over to her.

"You looking for Tom" Dean smiled

Rory nodded "I take it you're the manager"

"Guilty as charged" Dean told her "What can I do for you?"

"I need some work done on my house" Rory told him

"Work?" Dean wondered

"Yeah" Rory nodded

Dean nodded "Lindsay told me she saw you"

"Yeah" Rory replied "I think were on a little bit better terms"

"Okay" Dean sighed "I wasn't going to ask, but where the hell have you been Rory?"

"Not around" Rory stated simply choosing not to get into things.

Dean nodded "What exactly do you want done?"

"We want to add on to the living room. We need two offices and two bedrooms. We also want to expand the living room and the kitchen" Rory told him

"We?" Dean asked

"Yes" Rory paused "My husband and I"

Dean glanced down at her ring finger and noticed the rock "You got married?"

Rory smiled "I did"

"Wow" was Dean's simple reply "I heard you were only here for the weekend"

"Change of plans" Rory stated simply "Were going to live in me and mom's old house"

Dean nodded "I'm sorry about your mom"

Rory smiled slightly "Thank you"

"So, I could come by this afternoon and give you an estimate and you can show me exactly what you want done" Dean suggested

Rory nodded "About two"

"Sure" Dean replied "What's your price range?"

Rory shook her head "Money's no object"

Dean nodded knowingly "I get it, you married rich"

"Yeah" Rory stated not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Alright, two" Dean confirmed

Rory nodded "Congrats on your son"

Dean's face lit up and that made Rory smiled "Thanks, Mark is a great kid"

Rory nodded "I'm really glad we can sort of put the past behind us. You know all be civil to one another"

Dean nodded "Well, were all grown up now. Hey even Jess and I kind of get along"

Rory smirked "Now that's a miracle"

Dean laughed slightly "Yeah"

"You must love being a dad" Rory suggested

Dean nodded "Yeah, it's amazing. He is going to be eighteen months next month"

Rory smiled "Oh, he's double the age of MiKayla and Cayden"

"Who?" Dean wondered

"The twins" Rory stated "My twins, there nine months. I figured Lindsay would've told you"

Dean shook his head "Must've slipped her mind"

Rory nodded in agreement "So, I'll see you at two then"

"Sure" Dean nodded

Rory smiled and then disappeared out of his office.

---

Rory entered the diner and smiled at Caitlin who was standing behind the counter. She took a seat on a stool. Caitlin smiled and approached her.

"Hey Rory" she greeted "What can I get you?"

"Hi" Rory replied "I'll just take a large coffee"

Caitlin nodded and poured it and then handed it to her.

"There you go" Caitlin smiled

"Thanks" Rory replied "I've missed this coffee so much"

Caitlin nodded "How long are you in town for?"

"Originally, just the weekend, but there's been a change of plans" Rory stated

Caitlin nodded "Oh yeah"

Rory nodded "Logan and I decided to remodel me and my moms old house and raise the kids here in Stars Hollow"

Caitlin nodded "That's great. I guess we'll see a lot more of you then"

Rory nodded standing "I guess so, see you later"

"Bye" Caitlin called as Rory left the diner.

---

"Logan" Rory called entering the house.

She walked into the living room to find the twins taking their afternoon nap. She walked into the kitchen and into her old bedroom and smiled at her husband who was asleep. He was laying on the bed, the laptop up by his head and his head tilted to the side resting on the pillow. He was always working so hard. She turned to the kitchen as she left the room. A memory invading her mind.

"_Good morning sleeping beauty" Lorelai smiled as her daughter walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen._

"_Morning mom" Rory muttered still half asleep_

"_What do you want for breakfast?" Lorelai wondered "Coffee, coffee, and more coffee"_

"_Sounds good, how about a side of pop tarts with that" Rory suggested sitting at the table as Lorelai placed a cup of coffee in front of her_

"_Done" Lorelai smiled and placed a few pop tarts in the toaster "So, rough night?"_

"_Kind of" Rory stated "I didn't think I would ever finish that article on the Life and Death Brigade"_

_Lorelai nodded "Ahh…the secret club"_

_Rory nodded "It was a lot of fun"_

"_Huh?" Lorelai questioned confused "What was?"_

"_That event I attended" Rory told her as a pop tart was placed in front of her._

"_So" Lorelai smirked sitting down "Any hot boys?"_

"_Oh yeah" Rory smiled "Tons"_

"_Any in particular that may be a future boyfriend material?" Lorelai asked_

_Rory smiled "I don't know, maybe" _

"_Spill, daughter of mine" Lorelai order sipping her coffee._

"_Logan" Rory stated simply_

"_The one who got you there?" Lorelai questioned_

_Rory nodded "Yeah, I think I like him"_

"_Aww…" Lorelai smiled "My baby's becoming a woman"_

"_Mom" Rory smiled at her mother's antics _

_Lorelai smirked "Does he wear boxers?"_

_Rory looked bewildered "How the hell should I know?"_

_Lorelai shrugged "Be sure to check before you start anything with him because men with tighty whities are a no no"_

_Rory laughed at her mother "Mom, you are truly an original"_

Rory wiped the tears away as they ran down her cheeks. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. Wiping away the tears, she turned toward Logan who was stirring. The knock obviously woke him up.

"Coming" Rory hollered as Logan approached her in the doorway

"You okay?" he asked hugging her

Rory nodded "I'm great, that's' Dean, he's coming by to give us an estimate"

"As in your ex" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "Everything's cool Logan, he's the manager of Tom's constriction company and besides, Tom is out of town for a few weeks"

Logan nodded as he watched Rory open the door and step aside for someone to enter. Logan leaned against the door frame in the hallway as Dean entered. Dean smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hey" Dean stated shaking Logan's hand "Dean Forrester"

Logan nodded "Right, nice to meet you, I'm Logan Huntzberger"

Dean agreed "Nice to meet you too"

"Shall we start" Rory suggested walking past Logan and into the living room while Dean and Logan followed her. "So, we want to expand the living room and then add on a whole new section that will connect to the rest of the upstairs. Off of the living room, we want two offices for Logan and I. Then on the second level we want two bedroom's for the twins and Logan and I will take mom's old room, which we also want to make bigger. Other than that, we thought we'd expand the kitchen a little bit and that's it"

Dean nodded making notes on his clip board "No problem" he glanced at the sleeping children "Beautiful kids"

Rory and Logan smiled "Thank you" both answered

_Knock On Door_

"I'll get that" Rory suggested "Logan can you finish up with this. Take him upstairs, show him where we want what and what to do"

Logan nodded "Sure, this way" with that he headed upstairs with Dean following close behind.

Rory opened the door and was surprised to find Jess on the other side.

"Jess" Rory sighed not wanting to deal with him again

"I hear your staying"

---

**So, I got carried away and made this chapter long. I don't think you guys will mind though, right? LOL! So, some memories I put in this story will be from the actual show, but I'm also going to make some up as well. I know I made Dean nice and even though I despise him, I don't want to waste this story on the feud between Dean, Jess, and Rory or Dean, Lindsay, and Rory. The only feud I intend to dig into is Jess and Rory and only because if people really want this to be a lit, then I may change it. So be sure to read and review. Let me know which couple you prefer, Rogan or Lit. Remember the review button is your friend J Thanks Again All!**

**Britt**


	6. Maybe We We're Wrong

Authors Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'll keep it short, but If any of you aren't aware I posted a new fic last night, it's AU and it seems to be well liked. Check it out if your interested, it's called, _Our Secret Life. _Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep them coming!

**Chapter 6**

_Maybe We Were Wrong_

Rory opened the door and was surprised to find Jess on the other side.

"Jess" Rory sighed not wanting to deal with him again

"I hear your staying" Jess stated

Rory nodded "That was the general decision"

Jess nodded "I think sticking around will be good for you and for us"

Rory shook her head "Jess there is no us"

"There's always an us Rory" Jess sighed "You know it and I know it"

"Look Jess" Rory sighed annoyed "Logan and I decided to stay and raise our family here for many reasons, however you weren't one of them"

Jess nodded "Then why stick around?"

"Because" Rory sighed "I wanted to run from my past, but I can't I love my mother, she loved this town, and this house and I want to try and make things work here for her"

"Well" Jess sighed "You shouldn't just stay for your mother"

"I'm not just staying for my mother" Rory told him

"So you admit it?" Jess smirked

"Admit what?" Rory wondered

"That you're staying for me" Jess smirked

Rory scoffed "Jess if I in anyway still had feelings for you, I wouldn't be sticking around. I would run away"

"Why don't you just admit that Logan doesn't make you happy?" Jess stated

"He does make me happy" Rory smirked "And he satisfies me too"

Jess looked utterly disgusted at the thought "When you get tired of richie rich, come find me"

"Right" Rory laughed "So should I check you in or would you rather commit yourself?"

Jess shook his head "Just wait Rory"

Rory could've burned a hole through his back with her eyes, she was furious with him. How dare he imply that she didn't love Logan, or wasn't happy with him. She had never been happier then the time's she had spent with Logan. He was her air to breathe and that was never going to change.

---

Rory entered the kitchen at the Dragonfly and looked around for a certain red head. She had been avoiding this confrontation for the last two days. It was Sunday morning and she and Logan were heading back to New York this afternoon to pack and attend Steph's welcome home bash. She sighed as she continued to look for her. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy. Lorelai and Sookie had a falling out when Lorelai decided to up and sell her half of the Inn. Sookie didn't have enough money to buy it herself, but Luke did and she stayed head chef. Lorelai hadn't spoken to Sookie since the day they left town. It killed Lorelai, losing Sookie. Then again in killed her to lose Luke. A door opened and Sookie appeared obviously riled up.

"Mike" Sookie sighed "I need that room service order for room nine ready on the double"

Mike nodded working even faster then his previous pace.

Rory sighed, it was now or never "Sookie"

Sookie turned to look at Rory, her face instantly softening after a flash of pain and regret.

"Oh Rory" Sookie smiled embracing the girl in her arms "I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" Rory wondered

"Your mom" she sighed "I should've been there but I was too damn stubborn"

Rory shook her head "Mom betrayed you in a way Sookie, I understand"

Sookie nodded "I have missed you so much and your mom god, when I heard I…"

Rory nodded as she started choking up "Can we not relive it, it's too hard"

Sookie nodded "Sure honey, god it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Sookie" Rory smiled

"So" Sookie wondered "Do you have time for a quick breakfast?"

Rory smiled "Sure, we could catch up"

Sookie smiled "What would you like?"

"Oh a muffin and coffee is fine" Rory stated

Sookie nodded "Two coffee's and two muffins, coming right up"

Rory smiled as she left the kitchen and took a seat in the dining room.

A few minutes Sookie emerged with a tray. She placed a couple muffins on the table and two cups of coffee and took a seat.

"So" Sookie started, sipping her coffee "How have you been?"

Rory nodded "Okay, I've been okay, it's been hard, but you know"

Sookie nodded "Yeah"

"How are the Jackson and the kids?" Rory wondered

Sookie smiled "Oh their great, the kids are getting so big"

"I can imagine" Rory smiled "I have twins, nine months"

Sookie looked shocked "Wow, you had kids and you got married" she smiled noticing the rock on Rory's finger.

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Wow, so who is he?" Sookie wondered

"Logan Huntzberger" Rory told her

"The one your mom despised" Sookie asked

Rory laughed "At first, then she got to know him and they were close"

Sookie nodded "Did you say twins?"

"Yeah, MiKayla and Cayden" Rory smiled

"How long are you in town for?" Sookie wondered "I would love to meet your family"

"Actually" Rory smiled "For good. I mean Logan and I were just going to sell the house, but were going to move here instead. Live in me and mom's old house, add on and make our lives here"

"Oh Rory" Sookie smiled "That's wonderful, it will be great to have you around again"

"I think everything's going to be okay" Rory smiled

Sookie nodded "Yeah"

---

"Logan" Rory called as she entered the house.

She smiled at the sight in front of her. All three of them were curled up on the rug taking a nap.

"Baby" she nudged him slightly

Logan opened his eyes "Hey"

Rory smiled "I thought you wanted to leave at two"

"What time is it?" Logan wondered

"One thirty" she informed him

He pulled her into his arms "Three sounds better"

Rory smiled as she drifted off to sleep with the rest of her family.

_Rory's cell phone went off as she sipped at her martini while Logan placed a now sleeping Cayden back into his carrier._

"_Rory, what've we told you about keeping that thing on when you're in our house?" Emily huffed_

"_Sorry grandma" Rory apologized "I have to take this, it's a number I don't recognize"_

_Emily nodded "Fine, but make it quick"_

_Rory nodded and rose from her seat walking into the hall she flipped her phone open._

"_Hello" she answered_

"_Rory Gilmore" a voice asked on the other line_

"_This is" Rory replied_

"_There's been an accident involving your mother, we're at Hartford General, you need to get down here right away" came the voice on the other line_

"_I'm coming" Rory whispered, her voice dry._

_Rory walked into the living room and Logan noticed her pale face._

"_Rory, what is it?" he asked_

"_We have to go, mom's been in an accident" she whispered and walked out of the room_

_Logan looked toward Emily and Richard "Can we leave the kids here for the night?"_

_Richard nodded "Of course, call us and let us know what's happening"_

"_Okay, thanks" with that Logan rose to his feet and quickly followed Rory out and into the SUV._

_---_

"_Excuse Me" Rory asked "I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore"_

"_Oh" the nurse whispered and smiled sympathetically "Room 9"_

_Rory nodded gripping Logan's hand tightly "Thanks"_

_Rory stopped abruptly as she was heading into the room. The doctor stood by her bed shaking his head._

"_Time of death" he whispered "seven twenty six pm"_

"_No" Rory whispered collapsing into Logan's arms. "Mom, no"_

_The doctor looked sympathetic as he exited the room and glanced at the young couple. Rory pulled herself out of Logan's arms and entered her mother's room._

"_Is that her daughter?" the doctor asked_

_Logan nodded "Yes and I'm her husband, what happened to Lorelai?"_

_The doctor shook his head "A drunk driver hit her, there was internal bleeding and nothing more we could do, I'm sorry"_

_Logan nodded "Thank you"_

_Logan entered the room and stared at Lorelai's pale and lifeless body as Rory sobbed quietly. He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her._

"_This isn't happening" she whispered_

Rory awoke in a cold sweat, stirring Logan in the process. She sat up quickly and looked around nervously. Logan glanced at the still sleeping kids and then sat up looking at his wife worriedly.

"Ace" he whispered "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we were wrong" she whispered

"About what?" Logan asked confused

She looked at him solemnly "About moving here"

---

**So, what did everyone think? I hope everyone liked it! Please read and review, thanks!**

**Britt**


	7. Mixed Reactions

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

**Chapter 7**

_Mixed Reactions_

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused "I thought moving here is what you wanted"

Rory sighed "I do want to, more than anything. I just…I had a nightmare"

"About the night Lorelai passed away?" he questioned

She nodded "Yeah"

He wrapped his arms around her "Baby, you have those back in New York too"

"I know" she whispered "God, why did she have to leave us?"

"It wasn't her decision" he told her

"I know" she sobbed "But I'm still mad at her, she was only forty-one Logan. Why do I blame her? She couldn't control it, but why did she stop fighting?"

Logan held her close as sobs racked through her body. Rory needed to grieve, she hadn't really grieved since Lorelai's death. She had put on a brave face played it off as if everything was alright. She hadn't really cried since that night in the hospital.

---

"Luke?" Jess asked waving his hand in front of his uncle "You alive in there?"

Luke nodded "Yeah, just thinking"

Jess smirked "I know it's not busy, but should you really be slacking off"

Luke shook his head "Do you know what today is?"

Jess shook his head "No"

"The twenty-third anniversary of the day I met Lorelai" Luke whispered

Jess was shocked "You remember the date you met her"

Luke nodded "It was the best day of my life, she changed my life when she walked into my diner with that little two year old girl, named Rory"

Jess smiled at his uncle "Are you okay Luke?"

He nodded "Yeah fine, we should get back to work"

Jess nodded "Okay"

Both headed off in opposite directions and got back to work.

---

Logan was walking down peach street, attempting to find Luke's. Rory had stayed back at the house with the kids, while Logan went off to pick up lunch from Luke's. According to Rory's direction's all he had to do was follow peach street and it would run right into Luke's.

"Logan?" Luke asked once the boy came into his line of vision

"Luke, hey" Logan smiled "I was looking for your diner"

Luke smiled "Follow peach and you'll run right into it"

Logan nodded "That's what Rory said"

"So" Luke paused "Sookie tells me that you and Rory decided to stick around"

Logan nodded "Yeah, we were thinking about moving to the country soon anyways so, I know Rory really would love to live here, so that's what were doing"

"Well great" Luke smiled "It will be wonderful to have you guys here"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I'm getting lunch for the road. Were heading back to New York tonight for a welcome home party for a friend of ours and to pack up. We'll probably be back Tuesday or Wednesday"

Luke nodded "Have a safe trip"

Logan smiled "Thanks"

---

"Rory" Logan called as he entered the house with bags of food in his hands.

"Hey" Rory smiled coming out of the living room "The kids are playing, I think we're all set to get going"

Logan nodded "We got cheeseburgers, chicken fingers, fries, and pie"

Rory smiled "I'll load the kids into the SUV, you get the food in there and lock up the house"

Logan nodded "Okay"

Rory went into the living room and put MiKayla and Cayden's coats on them and picked them up. Logan locked the door behind them as they all loaded in to the escalade.

"New York here we come" Rory whispered once they were all buckled and ready to go.

_Two Hours Later_

"Ugh" Rory sighed glancing back at her sleeping children "With this traffic we'll never make it back by seven"

"Don't worry Ace" Logan smiled "We're more than halfway there and it's only five"

"I know" she sighed "I just, I don't know how everyone's going to react"

Logan smiled "About us moving to your home town"

"Or as Colin calls it, Tinsel town" Rory added

Logan laughed "Their our friends Rory, they'll support any decision we make. Plus we're only going to be a couple hours away. They can come and visit anytime they want"

Rory nodded "You're right, knowing our friends, I wouldn't be surprised if they quit their jobs and followed us"

Logan laughed "Well, that's true. They can't live without us"

"Ugh" Rory sighed "Let's not relive the incident that occurred the first night in our new apartment"

Logan was laughing "Finn claimed Colin was at Steph's and my room was just so…empty"

Rory was laughing "I nearly jumped out of my skin when he crawled into bed with us"

"And you were naked" Logan was in hysterics now

"Hush you" Rory smacked him playfully "At least your not the only one who can brag about seeing me naked"

Logan glared at her "It was dark, he didn't see anything"

"Keep telling yourself that baby" Rory whispered smirking

Logan eventually smiled "Well at least he never got to touch"

Rory nodded "Right"

---

"Rory, Logan" Steph smiled excitedly "I'm so psyched to see you, Colin said you were out of town for the weekend"

Rory smiled "I talked to Finn and he lined up his sister to baby sit, so here we are"

"Aww" Steph smiled "I have the best friends ever"

"We know" Logan smirked

"Well, the gang's reunited" Colin smiled walking over to the three and wrapping his arms around Steph's waist.

"It's just like old times" Finn stated next to Colin

"So" Rory smiled "Logan and I have big news"

"Oh god" Finn groaned "You aren't pregnant again love? Are you?"

Rory had to laugh "No Finn, I'm not pregnant"

"Phew" Finn wiped imaginary sweat "Then do tell us what is the big news, oh god Kay isn't pregnant is she?"

"Finn you're an idiot. First of all, what have we told you, her name isn't Kay, it's MiKayla and second of all she's nine months old and third she isn't dating until she's fifty and by then she'll be too old to care so therefore, she is never dating" Logan told him "And will never get pregnant, insuring that I never have to be a grandpa, but then there's Cayden to worry about"

Rory had to laugh "Guess I'm going to be one of those mother's who has to sneak their daughter out a window behind their father's back huh?" Rory smirked

Logan paled "Don't you dare even joke about that"

Rory started laughing as did Logan.

"Can we please get back to the big news?" Stephanie asked anxiously

"Well" Rory smirked "You know how Logan and I have been discussing moving to the country soon?"

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Well, we're moving to the country, sort of" Logan continued "We're moving to Stars Hollow"

The gang looked shocked.

"Oh you guys, congratulations" Steph smiled "That's awesome, I'm so happy for you"

"You're moving two hours away" Finn whined

"You're moving to tinsel town?" Colin wondered

Rory and Logan had to laugh "Now that's what I call mixed reactions" she smiled.

----

**There you go! A new chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it. Remember, the review button is your friend so click away and send me a review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	8. GoodBye New York

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. To answer the reply of some of you, yes tinsel town is technically Los Angeles, but I thought it was a cute reference for Stars Hollow because the town is a bit nutty. Anyways, I'm sorry if that bothered any of you, it wasn't meant to. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 8**

_Good-Bye New York_

"You okay?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around his wife

Rory nodded "Yeah, It just looks so empty"

Logan glanced around their now empty living room in their penthouse "Yeah, it does"

"We have so many great memories here" Rory sighed "We raised our family here"

Logan nodded "Ace, the kids are only nine months old. They're hardly raised, but I know what you mean"

"We started our family here" Rory told him "This was our home"

"If you're having second thoughts…" Logan started

Rory shook her head and turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm not, I swear"

Logan nodded "Well all our stuff in on it's way to Stars Hollow, so we should get going"

"Yeah" Rory sighed looking around the room again "We've got to pick the kids up at Steph's"

Logan nodded "Are you ready?"

Rory smiled as she grabbed Logan's hand "I'm ready"

He smiled at her as they walked out of the living room and he locked the door behind them. They held hands as they walked to the SUV and got in. Rory watched the building fade away into the distance as they headed toward Steph's apartment.

---

"Why am I not surprised to see you two here?" Logan smirked at Colin and Finn as he and Rory entered Steph's apartment.

Colin smirked "We wanted to see you guys off"

Logan nodded "Okay, so where's Steph?"

"Right here" she smiled walking out of the kitchen with MiKayla in her arms.

MiKayla smiled the second she saw her parents and happily went to them.

"Hi baby" Rory smiled "Did you have fun with Auntie Steph?"

MiKayla just continued to smile.

"Cayden is asleep on my bed" Steph told them

Logan nodded "I'll go get him"

The girls nodded as Logan disappeared into the hall, going to get Cayden.

"So" Steph paused "You guys are really going?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"We're going to miss you guys" Steph smiled

"We're going to miss you guys too" Rory told her "But you guys can come visit any time"

"Yeah" Finn perked up from the couch

Rory smiled "Anytime"

Colin rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Steph "We're going to hold you to that"

"Good" Rory smiled "Tell you what, why don't you come down for the weekend, Friday after work"

Finn jumped off the couch "Oh love, that would be awesome"

Rory nodded and looked toward Steph and Collin.

"Were in" the couple replied

Rory smiled "Great, of course the remodeling doesn't begin until next Tuesday, a week from tomorrow. So, for now Logan and I are in my mom's old room. The twins are in my mom's old sewing room, right next to us. My old room is vacant downstairs, for you two and Finn you can have the couch"

Finn nodded "I like couches"

"Good" Rory laughed

"Okay" Logan said walking down the hall with a sleeping Cayden in his arms

"They're going to come spend the weekend" Rory informed her husband

Logan nodded "Cool, so we'll see you Friday?"

Steph nodded "Yeah, we'll be there for dinner. Say seven"

Rory nodded "Sounds good, has MiKayla napped yet this morning?"

Steph shook her head "Nope, the five of us played all morning and Cayden feel asleep about ten minutes ago"

Logan nodded "Good hopefully, they'll sleep for the whole car ride home"

"We'll walk you out" Fin suggested grabbing the diaper bag

Colin and Steph nodded as Rory and Logan led the way, carrying their sleeping children.

"Are you sure you're moving?" Finn asked once they reached the SUV

"Yeah why?" Rory asked

"There are only like two bags in your car" Finn told them

"The mover has the rest, Logan paid someone to pack up the house, move it, and unpack it. Pretty cool huh? We just had to tell them which room everything belonged in" Rory smirked

Steph nodded "Yeah"

Logan and Rory buckled the kids in and then stood to face their friends. Rory and Steph hugged for dear life.

"I'm going to miss you" Steph sobbed

"I'll miss you too" Rory sobbed

"Women" Colin scoffed

Logan was laughing at a now sobbing Fin as he hugged Rory and Steph. Rory hugged Colin and then they got into the car and Rory rolled down her window.

"Five days" she told them

Steph nodded "Five days"

Rory smiled as the car started and pulled out of the parking spot. She waved and they waved as their car disappeared into the distance.

---

"We're home" Rory whispered as they pulled into the driveway.

Logan nodded as he watched the two movers move in boxes.

"I already miss New York" Rory whispered

"It's okay" he told her "If you ever want to move back, we can"

Rory nodded "Thanks babe, for everything, you're amazing"

Logan smiled as he leaned across and kissed her "I know"

Rory laughed at him "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her again.

They got out of the car and Logan went to talk to the mover as Rory got the kids out of the car. Cayden was now awake, but MiKayla was still sleeping.

"Everything is all set Mr. Hunztberger" the mover informed him "All the furniture is in the rooms you desired and every box was marked and put into the correct room"

Logan nodded and handed the guy and his partner each an extra hundred dollar bill "Thanks so much guys"

They nodded as they climbed into their truck and soon disappeared. Rory walked up to him holding the kids. Logan took the sleeping MiKayla out of her arms.

"I'm starving" he told her

She nodded "Me too, it's almost four"

Logan nodded "I'll watch the kids, do you want to run into town and pick up something to eat?"

Rory nodded "Sure"

"Do you have enough money on you?" Logan wondered

Rory smirked "Yes baby"

Logan nodded as he took Cayden from her too "Okay, we'll see you in a bit"

Rory nodded as she watched him carry the kids inside and shut the door. She headed to Luke's.

---

"Hey Rory" Caitlin smiled as Rory entered the diner

Rory smiled "Hey, my god are you always working?"

Caitlin laughed "Yeah, pretty much. I saw a moving truck pass by a couple of hours ago, I take it, it was yours"

Rory nodded "Yeah, we're all moved now"

Caitlin nodded "Cool, so where's the rest of the family?"

"Logan stayed at home with them, MiKayla was still sleeping from the drive down so" Rory told her

Caitlin nodded "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take two cheeseburgers, three fries, a side of mashed potatoes, four brownies and two large coffees, to go, please" Rory ordered

Caitlin wrote it all down and looked up "Coming right up"

She disappeared out back. A minute later, Luke appeared. Rory was surprised to see him here, he was always up at the Dragonfly.

"Ah hi" Luke smiled

"Hey" Rory smiled

"So" Luke paused "How was the move?"

"Good" Rory smiled "Just getting some dinner"

Luke nodded as he walked around the counter and wrapped Rory in his arms. This surprised Rory. She gladly accepted the hug, after all Luke was more of a father to her, than her real father ever was. After a minute he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Rory wondered

"I'm sorry" he whispered

The smile from Rory's face faltered "For what?"

"For everything" he sighed "I'm sorry you lost your mother, I'm sorry I didn't come into join the funeral, instead of watching from a distance"

Rory gasped "You were at the funeral?"

Luke nodded "I was in my car, a little ways, away"

"I didn't know" Rory paused "I wish you would've joined us"

Luke nodded "I felt funny, but I had to be there for Lorelai. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you too. I'm sorry I couldn't come and hug you and tell you everything was going to be okay, like I use to when you were little and your mom would get a cold and you'd get scared for her"

Rory was crying now "You use to come over to the house, bring soup, and you would tuck me in because mom was sick and you would tell me everything was going to be okay"

"You were so young, you remember that?" Luke wondered

Rory nodded "Yeah, I remember a lot Luke. You were always there for me and mom, don't be sorry that you couldn't be there at the funeral. I understand completely"

Luke smiled "You know that…I love you Rory, right"

Rory smiled "I know and I love you too"

"I've missed you" he said hugging her again

She wrapped her arms around him "I've missed you too, you have no idea"

They pulled back and Luke just smiled "Let's get together for dinner sometime"

Rory nodded "Of course"

"Okay" Luke smiled "Why don't you, Logan and the kids come up to the Dragonfly for dinner Friday night?"

"Oh Luke, we'd love to" Rory smiled "But our three friends from New York are coming for the weekend"

"So" Luke smiled "Bring them too, it'll be fun"

Rory nodded "Okay, that sounds great. Thank you"

Luke smiled as Caitlin came out from the back and placed two bags and two coffee cups in front of Rory "Here you go"

Rory turned from Luke and reached into her pocket to pay, when Luke placed his hand on her arm.

"It's on the house" Luke told her

Rory smiled "You sure?"

Luke nodded "Positive"

Rory smiled "Thanks Luke"

Rory grabbed a ten from her pocket and handed it to Caitlin "That's for you"

Caitlin nodded "Thanks Rory"

Rory smiled and grabbed the food and Coffee "So, we'll see you Friday then"

Luke nodded "How about eight?"

"Perfect" Rory smiled

Luke nodded as he watched Rory exit the diner.

---

**What did you think? I don't know about you guys, but I love Luke and Rory's relationship and that's why I put it in my story. I think Luke is a major person in Rory's life. Anyways, please read and review. You should feel special, I made this chapter two pages longer than usual. Review Please!**

**Britt**


	9. The Dinner And The Nightcap

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_The Dinner And The Nightcap_

Rory and Logan were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. It was four o'clock. The kids were up in their temporary nursery, taking a nap.

The door swung open "Hello, hello" came Finn's strong Australian accent.

Logan and Rory looked at each other as their three friends entered the living room.

"Sorry" Steph smiled "We told him to knock, but you know Finn"

Rory smiled "It's no big deal, you guys are early"

"Yeah" Colin stated "Is that okay?"

"Sure" Logan told them "We just weren't expecting you until like six, so we were surprised when our door just swung open"

"Right" Steph nodded "Because had it swung open around six, you would've…"

Rory and Logan interrupted her "Knew it was Finn"

The five friends shared a laugh.

"Wait were laughing at me, aren't we?" Finn pouted

"Oh Finn" Steph laughed "Where are the kids?"

"You mean kid" Rory smirked "And he's right there" she said pointing to Finn

Logan laughed "They're sleeping"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Rory started "Luke invited us all up to the Dragonfly for dinner tonight, is that okay?"

Steph nodded "Sure, sounds like fun"

"As long as we can get wasted afterwards" Finn smirked

Rory laughed "You guys can go out, I'll stay home with the twins"

"That's not necessary" Logan told her "We'll both stay home"

"How about Rory and I stay in and have a girl's night and you men can go out?" Steph suggested

Rory nodded "That sounds fun"

"I don't know about leaving my helpless son in the arm's of three girls" Logan smirked

Rory swatted him "Aren't you funny"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan" Logan nodded

Rory smiled "Good, Finn you get the couch tonight and Colin and Steph, my old room is right off of the kitchen"

Steph smirked "It's single bed baby, meaning I get it, because your whipped and you get the floor"

Colin laughed "I am not whipped"

"Right" Finn smirked "I am the only male specimen here not whipped"

Rory laughed "Come on Finn, MiKayla has you whipped and you know it"

Finn hung his head in defeat "Damn your right"

Logan laughed "We should start getting ready"

Rory nodded "Yeah, we wouldn't want to be late"

---

"It looks the same" Steph commented as the five friends and the twins made their way up to the Dragonfly.

Rory nodded "Luke didn't change anything"

They entered the inn and looked around. It was awfully quiet, they entered the dining room, which was prepared for a dinner party. Luke and Jess came out from the kitchen and smiled at the group of friends.

"I'm glad you guys could come" Luke told them "The inn is pretty dead tonight, looks like it will just be our dinner party"

Rory nodded "Okay"

Luke turned to Jess "This is my nephew Jess, he and my wife Leah with be joining us tonight. As well as my sister Liz, her husband TJ, and her daughter Caitlin"

Rory smiled "Wow, a real reunion"

Luke nodded as the door opened and in walked Liz, TJ, and Caitlin. At the same time, Leah came out from another room and stood next to Jess.

"Everyone" Luke smiled "This is my niece Caitlin" Luke stated pointing to a pretty brunette "My sister Liz" he said pointing to short and petite blonde who smiled brightly "and my brother-in-law TJ" pointing to a brown haired man "This is my wife Leah" Luke stated pointing to a pretty woman.

"Rory" Liz smiled embracing the girl

"Hi Liz" Rory smiled brightly

Luke smiled "Let's see if my memory serves me correctly, Stephanie" he said pointing at a gorgeous, smiling blonde "Colin" he said pointing at a preppy looking, brown-haired boy "And Finn" he said pointing to a brown haired boy, who looked a little foreign and was dressed in eccentric, colorful pants.

"You got it" Steph smiled "It's nice to meet you all"

"I'm sure you all remember Rory and her husband Logan and those are their twins, MiKayla and Cayden" Luke told them

They all nodded in response. Jess sighed as he watched his mother gush over Rory and Logan's kids.

"My gosh Rory" Liz sighed "They're beautiful"

"Thank you" Rory smiled

"They're the spitting image of you both" she smiled looking between the husband and wife.

"We should sit" Jess suggested

Luke nodded "Of course, please sit. Rory, Logan we have two high chairs for the kids"

Rory nodded "Thanks Luke"

Everyone sat down and the servers brought out salads and appetizers.

"You really went all out" Rory stated "This looks wonderful"

Luke nodded "Only the best for you kiddo"

Rory smiled as everyone dug into their salads.

---

About an hour later, everyone was forcing down their desserts after the previous three courses.

Rory sighed contently "Luke this meal was amazing"

"Thanks" Luke smiled "Sookie and I cooked. I invited her and Jackson to stay, but they had plans"

Rory nodded "Oh"

"So, what are you kids up to tonight?" Liz wondered

"Oh the guys are going out, Rory and I are staying home with the kids. We're going to have a girl's night" Stephanie told her

Liz nodded "Sounds like fun"

"Well" Leah suggested "Luke and I could baby-sit the twins for you, then you could all go out and enjoy yourselves"

Rory smiled "Leah, that's very sweet of you, but totally unnecessary"

Luke shook his head "Nonsense, you all go out, enjoy yourselves. Leah and I would be happy to look after them"

"Are you sure?" Rory asked

Luke nodded "Positive"

"Maybe Jess and I could join you guys?" Caitlin suggested

Logan smiled "Sure"

Jess smiled a fake smiled "Sounds like fun" he smirked

Rory nodded "Then it's settled, you're sure right Luke?"

Luke nodded "Absolutely"

Logan smiled "It's really nice of you"

Rory nodded "We should probably head out, we'll go home, get some things together and drop them off at your house, is that okay?"

Luke nodded "Sure, it's nine right now, say a half an hour"

"Yeah" Logan agreed

"Okay" Rory smiled as she rose from the table "We'll see you in half an hour"

"Do we need to take two cars?" Caitlin wondered

Rory shook her head "No, we'll take out the car seats and we can all fit in the escalade. Logan and I in the front, Colin, Finn, and Steph in the middle and you two in the way back"

Caitlin nodded "Okay, we'll wait for you at Luke and Leah's then"

Logan nodded "Sounds like a plan"

He picked up Cayden and Rory picked up MiKayla. They all said their good-byes and headed out of the inn to prepare for their night out.

---

**Not very eventful, but hopefully the next chapter will be. Please read and review, let me know what you think of it. I know Luke was a bit out of character, but he is really psyched to have Rory back in his life. I realize he was a little peppier than usual! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	10. The Bar Room Brawl

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delay on this story and the rest of my stories, I was in Paris for the past week and obviously had no way of updating. By the way, my boyfriend propsed. I'm engaged and so excited. Just thought I'd share that with you :). Thanks Again!

**Chapter 10**

_The Bar Room Brawl_

The black escalade pulled up to the small home that was located about a mile down the road from the Dragonfly. This was where Luke and Leah lived. The lights were on inside. Logan and Rory emerged from the front seats and took Cayden and MiKayla from there car seats. Rory held the sleeping children while Logan unhooked the car seats from their positions and put them in the way back of the SUV, to make room for more people. Colin, Finn, and Steph moved up to the middle row of seats, while Logan and Rory took the kids inside.

As soon as they were about to knock, the door swung open and Luke appeared.

"We heard you guys pull up" he told them allowing them into the house

Rory looked around the house "This is a nice place Luke"

He nodded "Thanks, the living room is right through here"

Rory and Logan followed his lead into the living room, where Leah sat on the couch and Jess and Caitlin were each in a chair.

"Hey guys" Leah smiled as she took Cayden from Rory's arms.

"Hi" Rory smiled as she handed Leah her sleeping son.

"Thanks again" Logan offered as he handed MiKayla to Luke

"No problem at all" Luke smiled

Leah nodded "We can play house"

Luke looked a bit unsure "Right"

Rory laughed and placed the diaper bag on the floor. "There's plenty of diapers, formula, and toys in there"

Leah nodded looking at the sleeping baby "Okay"

Logan looked toward Jess and Caitlin "You guys ready"

Caitlin nodded "Sure, thanks again for letting us tag along"

"Sure" Rory smiled

The four twenty year olds made their way out of the house and loaded into the SUV. Once everyone was situated, Finn asked the million dollar question.

"So kiddies, where are we going?" Finn wondered

Logan shrugged and looked toward Rory "Any idea's ace?"

"What about the pub for old times sake?" Rory suggested

Finn nodded excitedly "Excellent idea Rory, I knew I liked you"

"Where's the pub?" Caitlin wondered from out back.

Rory turned to face her and Logan eyed the brother and sister from his rear view mirror. Jess looked less than thrilled to be tagging along.

"It's in New Haven, right near Yale. It was the major hang out when we went to Yale" Rory explained

Caitlin smiled "Sounds cool"

Logan nodded "So, the pub it is"

"Yay" Finn cheered

A few minutes into the ride, Finn was giggling like a little school girl and he nudged Colin who was sitting next to him. Colin turned to him, not to pleased.

"Why are you giggling?" Colin wondered "And why did you nudge me?"

Finn pointed to where Rory and Logan were holding hands in the front seat. Logan had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand entwined with Rory's.

Colin shook his head "So"

"It's funny" Finn smirked

"Why is it funny?" Steph turned to him exasperated "They're married and they have kids, why is them holding hands funny"

Finn shrugged "I don't know"

"Why do we even bother" Steph huffed

---

The seven young adults walked into the busy pub. Rory scoped out a big round table that was open and nudged Logan. He and the rest of the gang followed him and they all took seats. The place was packed.

"Okay, I'll make the first bar run, what does everyone want?" Finn asked

"Scotch" Colin told him

"Make it two" Logan said

"I'll have a Cosmo" Rory told him

"Same for me" Steph agreed

"Me three" Caitlin smiled

"What about you?" Finn asked referring to Jess

"Just a beer" Jess told him

Finn smirked "A beer?"

Jess nodded "Yeah"

"Okay" Finn stated "Two scotches, three cosmos, and a beer"

"You got it" Rory smiled as Finn disappeared into the crowd and toward the bar.

"This place is cool" Caitlin commented

"We like it" Steph smiled "We came here all the time"

"Oh yeah" Colin agreed "Like three times a week"

"Wow, you guys did a lot of partying" Caitlin smiled

"Yeah" Rory smiled "And we had the time of our lives"

Logan laughed "Remember the time we came here on a Friday and we had this huge article due the next day on Music downloading"

Rory laughed "Oh yeah, we worked on it for three hours and we had nothing so we called up our friends to go to the pub for an hour or so and take a break"

"And we got smashed, went back to your dorm, passed out and woke up at noon the next day" Logan continued

"Then we fought over the shower, because we had to be to the news room by one" Rory continued

"We showed up, two minutes late and we never even wrote a sentence" Logan laughed

Rory was laughing "Doyle was so mad, I thought steam would come out of his ears"

Colin, Steph, and Caitlin were laughing and Jess pretended to find it amusing, but he really couldn't stand Logan.

"That was some story" Jess remarked

Rory glared "Sorry, were we boring you"

"Don't mind him" Caitlin smirked "Jess has no sense of humor"

"Believe me" Rory smirked "I know"

"Guys" Juliet squealed placing a tray of drinks on the table

Rory and Steph who were each on an end rose to hug their friend.

"Oh my god" Rory squealed embracing her "It's been too long"

"I know" Juliet smiled as she hugged Steph.

Steph had Juliet take Finn's seat, since they knew he wouldn't be returning all night.

"Hey Jules" Colin smiled

"Hey Colin, Logan" Juliet smiled

Logan smiled "How you been?"

"Really good" Juliet smiled

"Oh my god" Steph gasped "I spy a ring"

Juliet laughed and held up her hand "Yeah, I got engaged"

"Whose the poor sap?" Logan joked

Juliet smirked "Well, you'll never believe it"

"Sure we will" Rory urged "Who is he?"

"Robert" Juliet smirked

Colin, Steph, Logan, and Rory all started laughing.

"Robert Grimaldi, no way" Colin laughed

"Way" Juliet smiled

"God" Steph sighed "For how long?"

"Well we dated for about eight months and we've been engaged for about two months now" Juliet told them "Speaking of which, the last time I saw you, Rory you were very pregnant"

Rory laughed "Yes, I was. I had twins"

"No way" Juliet smiled "That's awesome"

"Are these our drinks?" Colin wondered

"Way to change the subject babe" Steph smirked

"Sorry, but I just realized it's exactly what we ordered" Colin stated

Juliet nodded "Finn 'fell in love' with the female at the bar, so he conned me into bringing these over"

Everyone laughed as they took their drinks from the tray. Juliet turned her attention to the two brunettes, she had never seen before.

"I don't believe I know you two" Juliet stated

"Oh, this is Caitlin and Jess. They're two friends from my hometown" Rory explained

Juliet nodded "Nice to meet you"

Jess merely nodded and Caitlin smiled in return.

"Anyways, back to the baby talk, do you have pictures?" Juliet wondered

"Of course" Rory smirked pulling her wallet out of her purse. She handed Juliet a picture of both of them.

"Oh, their gorgeous. What are their names?" Juliet wondered

"MiKayla and Cayden" Logan stated

"I like those names" Juliet smiled "Cayden looks just like Logan and MiKayla looks just like Rory"

"We get that a lot" Logan smiled

Juliet handed the picture back to them.

Jess was feeling nauseated by the scene in front of him. He sipped his beer.

"I have to use the bathroom" he stated

Rory and Logan got up and let Jess out. He headed off toward the bathroom.

"I think I'll go while I'm up" Rory told Logan

He smiled "Okay babe, don't get lost"

She laughed "I won't"

She headed toward the bathroom and caught up with Jess, who was waiting outside the door to the men's room. He smirked at Rory as she headed towards him.

"Following me" he smirked

"Yeah" Rory stated "What is your problem?"

"My problem" Jess stated "I don't have a problem, I just think your husband's an ass"

"You don't even know him Jess and he has never done anything bad to you" Rory told him

"Come on Rory" Jess sighed "He isn't right for you, he is the type of guy you and I use to make fun of"

"Not right for me" Rory smirked "I married him and started a family with him, I think he's right for me and only my opinion matters"

"So you have no feelings for me whatsoever" Jess wondered

"None" Rory stated firmly

Jess shook his head and grabbed Rory's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked struggling to get out of his grip

"I'm doing what you don't have the guts to do" Jess stated, pulling Rory to him and kissing her hard on the lips. She hit his chest and pushed him away. She got out of his grip and before she knew what was happening, Jess was laying on the ground from a hard blow to the face and Rory was looking for the source.

---

**I hope it was worth the wait! Please continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	11. Stay Away

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_Stay Away_

"Colin" Rory gasped as she saw him punch Jess again "Stop, it isn't even worth it"

"He had no right to put his hands on you" Colin stated, glaring down at Jess who was on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"It's over now" Rory stated

Colin nodded "Yeah"

Rory glanced down at Jess "Find your own ride home"

She then proceeded to lead Colin away from Jess. Before she knew what was happening, Jess had pushed her to the ground and grabbed Colin, whipping him into the wall.

"Jess" Rory gasped as he punched Colin "Stop it"

"He started it and I'm finishing it" Jess stated punching him again

Rory pulled at Jess' vest as he continued to pound Colin, who seemed to be injured.

Most of the bar was tuning in to the fight now as Colin regained his strength and went back at Jess, pulling him to the ground and kneeing him.

"Stop it" Rory yelled

Rory saw Logan and Finn make their way through the crowd with the rest of the gang following closely behind them. Logan and Finn restrained Colin as the girls restrained Jess.

"What the hell is going on?" Caitlin asked

"He started it" Jess replied

Logan let Colin go "Why'd you start it?"

"He put his hands on Rory, the bastard" Colin stated

Logan's eyes turned to ice as he stared at Jess "Did you put your hands on my wife?"

"Logan he isn't worth it" Rory told him

"Oh I know" Logan replied "I'm not going to fight him, I just want to know"

"Did you?" Caitlin asked

"It wasn't like that" Jess replied simply

"Really" Logan spat "What was it like then?"

"He tried to kiss her" Colin told him "Rory was fighting him, but he was obviously too strong"

"Oh please" Jess laughed "Rory wasn't fighting me, she enjoyed it"

"In your dreams" Rory spat with venom in her voice

"Stay the hell away from my family" Logan ordered "Or you'll be sorry"

"Is that a threat?" Jess smirked "You know I could have you arrested"

"Jess" Caitlin sighed "That's enough, you're the one who could be arrested for sexual harassment"

"I did nothing wrong" Jess stated

"If you believe that" Colin smirked "Then you need more help than my badly injured shoulder"

"Put a sock in it, dude" Jess stated

"No" Caitlin stated sternly "You put a sock in it Jess. You're always causing trouble, sometimes I wonder how we could even be brother and sister. I'm sorry Rory, I'm going to take Jess home now"

Rory nodded "Okay, see you later"

Jess and Caitlin disappeared out the door.

Finn smirked "Whose up for another round?"

Steph laughed "I am"

"Me too" Colin sighed

"Me three" Juliet smiled

Steph smiled at Rory "We'll see you two back at the table"

Rory nodded "Okay" She looked toward Logan who had been staring off into space. She grabbed his hand, breaking him from his trance "You okay?"

Logan smiled "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan "I am, I love you"

"I love you too" Logan whispered, holding her tight.

---

The woman's eyes opened and looked around nervously. She tried to sit up, but her whole body was being held down in restraints. What was happening? Where was she? She looked around the dark room, she could hear voices in the distance, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Laying her head back down, she sobbed. What was happening?

The door opened, bringing light into the room and a man, who smirked at her.

"I'm glad you're awake" he smirked

She looked on in horror "How can you be doing this to me?"

"It's payback" the man smirked

"My family will find me" the woman told him

He laughed "I don't think so sweetie, god you always were a fighter. Your whole family thinks your dead"

"How is that possible?" the woman wondered

"I have a lot of connections" the man smirked

"Please" she begged "I'm sorry for everything I've done"

"It's too late" he told her "I will make you pay"

She sobbed as the man turned away from her and walked out of the room. She was surrounded by darkness. She did all she could, she screamed. "Somebody help me, please"

---

"I'm exhausted" Rory stated as she and Logan walked into their house that night with their sleeping children in their arms.

"I'll go put the kids to bed" Logan told her as he headed upstairs with the kids.

"I'm beat" Steph sighed as she helped Colin into the house "Baby you still alive"

"Mm" Colin muttered "Drunk"

"Yes" Rory smirked "We know, you pulled a Finn. Speaking of, where is our favorite aussie?"

"Asleep in the car" Steph smirked "Logan will have to carry him in"

"Yeah, right" Logan smirked coming down the stairs "The kids are all set"

"Thanks" Rory smiled

Logan nodded "Now for Finn" he stated heading out to retrieve Finn from the SUV.

"Were off to bed" Steph stated helping Colin into the bedroom and then the door shut.

"Finn come on" Logan muttered while he dragged an incoherent Finn into the house and plopped him down on to the couch.

Finn lifted his head "That hurt"

Logan shook his head "Now he wakes up"

Rory laughed "Night Finn, come on baby"

Logan followed his wife upstairs to their bedroom.

---

"Shut up" the man roared entering the dark room

"Please" she begged

"Stop screaming or I will do more than tie you up" the man threatened

"I have to go to the bathroom" she informed him "Please"

"Fine" he stated shutting the door and untying her and releasing her.

She got up and went into the bathroom, he followed close behind her.

"Can I have some privacy?" she asked

He shook his head "You may try to escape"

The woman snorted and looked inside the bathroom "The window is chained, where do you think I'm going, down the drain?"

"Don't make jokes with me" he roared "Hurry up"

"You can't hurry the call of nature" the woman told him

"Just hurry" he yelled

She entered the bathroom and shut the door. She went to the bathroom and then looked outside the window. Trees were everywhere. There wasn't any signs of civilization anywhere. She emerged a few minutes later, very slowly. She found her captor changing the sheets. His back was turned to her. She shut the door to the bathroom and creaked the door to the room open. He hadn't heard her yet, light flooded into the room and her captor turned to look.

"Hey" he yelled as she ran out of the door and grabbed a vase from the table, he approached her and she smashed it into his head. He fell to the floor. She ran out into another room and spotted a telephone. She ran for it and dialed the all to familiar number.

---

"Rory" Logan mumbled asleep "Your phone"

Rory groaned "Who the hell calls someone at three am?"

"How should I know?" Logan answered

Rory rolled over and answered her cell "Hello"

"Rory" came a frantic voice.

Rory shot up in bed

---

**YAY! How excited are you? I hope you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you think. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. A Dream Come True?

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_A Dream…Come True?_

Rory shot up in bed, her voice quivered "Mom?"

"It's me Rory, please help me" Lorelai screamed

Logan was staring at a now shaking Rory, he had heard her utter the word 'Mom'

"Where are you?" Rory asked

"I don't know" Lorelai stated "It's…"

A scream was heard and then the line went dead.

"Mom?" Rory yelled into the phone "Mom"

Rory closed her phone, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What the hell is going on Rory?" Logan asked

"Somebody took Mom" Rory stated "She's alive Logan"

"It's impossible" Logan stated "She was dead in the hospital"

"I don't know how Logan, but she's alive" Rory stated "We have to find her"

"Where do we begin?" Logan wondered

Rory sighed "I have no idea"

"Look" Logan paused "We should go to the police, I don't know what they can do, but hopefully something"

Rory nodded "We should go to the police now"

Logan nodded "You stay with the kids"

"No" Rory stated "Maybe Luke and Leah can keep an eye on them"

Logan nodded "I'll go get them, you get dressed and warm up the car"

Rory nodded as she and Logan proceeded to get ready to go to the police station.

---

_Knock On Door_

After about five minutes, the door swung open and their stood Luke in a robe.

"Rory, Logan" Luke said as he stared at the two of them holding their sleeping kids.

"She's alive Luke" Rory whispered

Luke looked at her confused "What?"

"Mom called, someone kidnapped her and she's alive" Rory explained

"Oh my god" Luke whispered

"What's going on?" Leah asked coming down the stairs.

She spotted Rory, Logan, and the kids and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Leah wondered

"My mom is alive, she was kidnapped" Rory told her

Leah's eyes widened as she looked at Rory and then towards Luke who was obviously still in shock.

"Oh my god" she whispered

"You should go to the police" Luke suggested

Logan nodded "I thought so too"

Rory nodded "Would it be possible for you two to look after the kids, I really hate to bring them to a police station in the middle of the night"

"Of course" Leah replied "It would be no problem at all"

Logan smiled "Thank you so much, we're sorry to impose twice in one night" He handed Cayden to Leah and Rory handed MiKayla to her.

Leah shook her head "It's no bother, Luke why don't you go with them"

"What?" Luke asked

"Go with them" Leah smiled "I'll keep an eye on the kids"

"Are you sure?" Luke wondered

"Positive" Leah nodded

Luke nodded and grabbed his coat "Okay then let's go"

Rory looked at him "In your pajama's"

"I don't care" Luke stated as he walked out of the house.

Logan nodded "Okay then"

---

The three of them walked into the police station. It was practically silent. They walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" an officer asked

"Yes" Rory paused "My mother was supposed to be dead, I got a call from her tonight, she was kidnapped, she is very much alive"

The officer eyed her curiously "Are you sure it wasn't a prank?"

"I'm sure" Rory answered "It was her"

"Okay" he replied "I'm Officer Murphy"

Rory nodded in response.

"Was she buried?" Officer Murphy asked

"Yes" Rory answered

"Which cemetery?" he asked

"Hartford memorial" Rory stated "What does that matter though?"

"Well" he paused looking through a book and then picking up his phone "We have to have the grave dug up and see if her bones are in it"

Rory nodded "I see"

"We've seen it before" Officer Murphy stated, dialing a number "A death is faked and they're kidnapped or some sort. Money can buy people anything they want. The kidnapper could've paid all kinds of people to help him with this plot. Orderlies at a hospital, funeral parlors, all those"

"Oh my god" Rory gasped "Who would go through so much trouble"

"A very sick person" Officer Murphy stated "What's her name?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore" Rory answered

Logan, Rory, and Luke watched on.

"Yes, hi" Officer Murphy stated over the phone "This is Officer Murphy from WPD, I need a grave dug up. We think a death was faked" he paused "Okay, my badge number is thirty one and her name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore" he paused again "Thank you very much"

Officer Murphy hung up the phone "He'll do it as soon as possible"

"They're open twenty- four hours?" Logan wondered

Officer Murphy shook his head "No, we have home phone numbers of the owners. He's calling one of his workers, he said it shouldn't take longer than a couple of hours. Meanwhile, we'll put an APB out on her. Do you have a picture?"

Rory nodded "Yes, I do" She rifled through her purse and pulled out a picture of her mother.

"Will this do?" Rory asked, handing the picture to him.

Officer Murphy nodded "How old is this?"

Rory laughed "A little over a year"

"Oh" Officer Murphy laughed "She doesn't look old enough to be a mom"

Rory smiled "Yeah"

"Okay" Officer Murphy nodded "This will work"

"Is there anything else we can do?" Luke wondered

Officer Murphy shook his head "Afraid not, we just have to wait now"

Rory nodded "Can we wait here?"

"Sure" Officer Murphy nodded "Right down the hall is a waiting room with some chairs, a television, and some vending machines"

Logan nodded "Thanks, any coffee?"

"Not in there" Officer Murphy stated "But the staff has a pot, I'll make an exception"

"Bless you" Rory smiled

Officer Murphy laughed "Three cups?"

Logan nodded "Make it four, my wife needs two, she addicted"

Officer Murphy nodded "Got it, go into the waiting room, I'll bring it to you"

"Thank you" Luke stated

"Sure" Officer Murphy smiled

The next three hours seemed to go by very slowly. It was a little after five am and the sun was starting to rise. Rory had her head on Logan's shoulder as he and Luke watched the news. No one had really spoken, all was quiet. Officer Murphy had refilled Rory's cup of coffee about five times, she was a nervous wreck.

Officer Murphy entered the room "Hey guys"

Rory's eyes opened and she lifted her head off of Logan's shoulder. All three stared at the officer.

"Mark Aiello just called from Hartford Memorial, your mother's casket was empty"

---

**Good or Bad? I hope you all liked it. More Lorelai in the next chapter, I promise. I think her kidnapper may be revealed next chapter too. I hope to have the next chapter up by Christmas, key word there is hope. Don't hold me to it, LOL! Please read and review. It inspires me to update sooner. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	13. Possible Suspects

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 13**

_Possible Suspects_

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly, adjusting her eyes to the dark room she had come to known very well lately. Her eyes traveled to her captor, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He smirked at her and she glared at him. She felt the tears building behind her eyelids, but she refused to cry. She couldn't seem weak to him, however, bounded and locked in, she was basically helpless. All she could do was lay and stare. How could she have ever loved this horrible man? How could she have thought he was a good person?

"Are you just going to sit there and smirk all day?" Lorelai asked, bitingly

His smirk widened "If I wish"

"Why are you doing this?" Lorelai asked "I know I hurt you, numerous times, but come on. How could you do this to Rory? How could you make her think I was dead?"

"She got over it" the man smiled

"You're sick" Lorelai screamed, struggling to break free of her restraints.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you for real" the man spat

"You had the balls to kidnap me and make it seem like I was dead, but you could never kill me" Lorelai spat

"Why is that?" the smirk returned to his lips

"You are obviously still in love with me?" Lorelai smirked "That's why you're going through all of this trouble"

He laughed "Loving you was the biggest mistake of my life and believe me, I've had my share of mistakes. This is for revenge Lorelai, you think you can go through life hurting people and it will never catch up to you"

Lorelai sighed "Is this about me not marrying you all those years ago?"

The man shrugged "I just wanted what was best for you and Rory. I loved you both so much and then you were just gone"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai whispered "I messed up, I know that. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. This isn't fair though, you've taken my life away from me"

The man's head fell "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Let me go" Lorelai whispered "I won't say anything, I swear"

He shook his head "I just can't trust that Lorelai"

Lorelai sighed "Let's face the facts, Rory knows I'm alive. When she finally finds me, you'll be caught anyway, why not trust that I won't say anything"

He stared at her "Rory won't find us"

"You know she will" Lorelai told him "Let's not forget that she married an extremely rich man who can put up the funds to find me"

The man nodded "I know, but I just, I don't know"

"You did this without really thinking" Lorelai told him "We all go insane, I get it. Please, just let me go and it will be like nothing happened"

The man walked over and untied Lorelai's hands and helped her sit up.

"Thank you" she told him

He nodded "I'll go get you some food"

"Wait" Lorelei paused "Aren't you letting me go?"

"I wish I could" the man paused " But I can't"

Lorelai sighed "Please, I won't say anything"

"I'm sorry, this is my life on the line" the man paused "I don't want to go to jail"

"You'll go to jail when Rory finds us" Lorelai hollered

"Rory will never find you Lorelai" he told her "Trust me, all the money in the world won't find you"

He left the room and shut and locked the door behind him. She let out a scream, she was so frustrated. She just wanted to go home and be with Rory and her grandchildren.

---

Rory stood, staring up at the television. Logan entered the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey baby" Logan whispered

Rory snuggled into his embrace "What's happening now?"

"I don't know" Logan answered "Officer Murphy said that we should just go home and wait it out"

"Where's Luke?" Rory wondered

"Talking with Officer Murphy still" Logan told her

Rory turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. "She's out there Logan, all alone, how am I supposed to just sit and wait?"

"We can't do anything else babe" Logan told her "The police have to investigate. They have to talk to the people at the hospital and funeral home. Our hope is that some one who is involved will crack and give us some information. Officer Murphy wants to ask you a few questions before we head home"

Rory nodded and entwined her fingers with Logan, before the couple walked out of the waiting room and toward Officer Murphy's office where they found him and Luke still talking.

"Rory" Officer Murphy stated, smiling "Come in, I have a few questions to ask you"

Rory nodded and walked into the office and she and Logan took a seat.

"The phone call you received earlier, from your mother" Officer Murphy started "Could you hear any sounds in the background?"

Rory sighed "No, I was in such shock, I just focused on her voice, nothing else"

Officer Murphy nodded "Okay, Does your mother have any enemies?"

"I don't think so" Rory paused "None that I know about anyways"

Officer Murphy nodded "Is there anyone she has burned in the past or maybe someone she hurt badly?"

"Um" Rory paused "Like break ups?"

"Yes" Officer Murphy nodded "Any real bad break ups?"

"Well" Rory paused "Her and Luke, but he has an alibi"

Luke smiled "That is true"

Officer Murphy smiled "Any others?"

"What about your dad?" Logan suggested

Rory looked horrified "I don't think so Logan, he could never"

Logan nodded "I don't want to think Chris ever would, but I don't know, we haven't seen him since the funeral"

Rory sighed "My father wanted to marry my mother when she got pregnant with me at sixteen and she turned him down. I guess they've had their share of hurts over the years, but I don't think he could…"

"What's his name?" Officer Murphy wondered

"Christopher Hayden" Rory answered "But I don't think…"

"Do you know his address?" Officer Murphy asked

"Why?" Rory asked

"Look Rory, in these cases everyone is a suspect and it can't hurt to check things out with him" Officer Murphy told her "He could have your mother, now do you know his address?"

Rory nodded "895 Pawtucket Blvd; Boston Mass"

Officer Murphy jotted down the name and address and then looked back up at Rory "Anyone else?"

"I don't think so" Rory stated

"What about Max?" Luke suggested

Rory nodded "Oh, well, yeah there was Max"

"Who's Max?" Officer Murphy asked

"I went to Chilton Academy for high school, in Hartford and he was one of my teachers. He and my mother met, dated, and planned on getting married. Then my mother just decided that she didn't think marrying him was right, so we left town for a few days on the eve of their wedding without telling him. She definitely burned him, but it couldn't be Max, he's well Max. He's an amazing guy" Rory told them

Officer Murphy nodded "It can't hurt to look into it"

Rory nodded "Okay"

"What's his full name?" Officer Murphy wondered

"Max Medina" Rory stated

Officer Murphy nodded "And he was a teacher at Chilton Academy in Hartford?"

Rory nodded "That's correct"

"Does he still live around here, if so do you know his address?" Officer Murphy wondered

Rory shook her head "Last I knew he was going back to teach at Stanford in California, that's where he was professor before coming to teach at Chilton, but if he still lives in Hartford or has his apartment here, then it's 97 Market St"

Officer Murphy wrote down all the information "Okay, is there anyone else?"

Rory glanced at Logan and Luke and then looked back to Officer Murphy "I think that's it"

"Okay" Officer Murphy nodded "Well, we're going to look into Christopher Hayden and Max Medina and see what they've been up to lately. We're also going to try and get in touch with the hospital staff that worked on your mother the night she supposedly died and the funeral parlor staff. Hopefully, some one can give us a lead to go on"

Rory nodded "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"There isn't anything else you can do now" Officer Murphy "Just go home and wait, we'll be sure to call you as soon as we get any new information"

Rory nodded and stood up "Okay, thank you"

Officer Murphy "You can thank me once I bring your mother home safely"

Rory smiled as Logan wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Bye" Luke stated as he headed out of the office, the couple followed him.

Now they had to go home and wait, waiting was all there was to do. God, Rory was never good at waiting. This would be hell!

---

**What do you think? Good or Bad? I know I hoped to have this out by Christmas, but I'm over a week late and I apologize for that. You know how hectic the holidays can be. Please read and review, thanks! Who do you think has Lorelai? The captor will be revealed next chapter, whoo! Thanks again!**

**Britt**


	14. The Truth Revealed

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

_The Truth Revealed_

Rory sat at the kitchen table, staring at the empty coffee mug in her hand. Noise could be heard upstairs, the renovations were really coming along. Rory glanced to the pop tart sitting on a napkin. She turned her nose up at it; she couldn't eat this type of food right now. This was her mother's food; her mother got her hooked on these stupid things. She use to take comfort in eating the foods Lorelai had made her come to love, but now that her mom was alive and god only knowing where she was, the thoughts of Lorelai food only made her think about the predicament more. Logan walked into the kitchen and stared at his wife. She seemed to be off in another world. He cocked his head to the left slightly and continued to stare at her. He glanced back into the living room where the kids sat in their gated play pen area. He returned his attention to his wife. He was worried about her that was an understatement. It had been over twenty-four hours since they left the police station and still nothing. As each minute ticked by, Rory became more worried. A knock was heard on the door and he watched Rory as she continued to stare at her coffee cup. She hadn't even heard the knock on the door. He backed out of the kitchen and went to open the door. He opened the door and revealed Luke with his arms full of food.

"Hey Luke" Logan smiled

"Hey Logan" Luke replied "I thought you guys might be hungry"

Logan nodded "I'm starving and Rory must be too"

Luke nodded "Good"

Logan nodded and shut the door before leading the way into the kitchen.

"Rory, look who's here" Logan stated, going into the cupboard for plates.

That got Rory's attention as she looked towards Luke and smiled "Hey"

Luke smiled "I brought food and coffee"

"Oh thank god, I'm starving" Rory stated

Luke smiled "Good" He placed the bags on the table as well as the tray with three cups of coffee. He pulled containers from the bags. "We've got pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, French toast, coffee, fruit, and juice for the kids"

Rory stared at the food as Luke and Logan both took seats at the table.

"Rory" Logan stated

"Lorelai food" Rory whispered

"What?" Luke asked confused

"This food makes me think of mom" Rory whispered

"That use to comfort you" Logan stated

Rory nodded "Now it makes me think of the situation more, like this poor pop tart that has been sitting her for over an hour, looking so good, and begging me to eat it, but its Lorelai food"

Luke smiled "Just think of it as Luke food, would that make you feel better?"

"Much" Rory smiled, grabbing a plate and filling it up.

Logan smiled at his wife "I'll go get the kids"

"I'll help" Luke stated as he and Logan went into the living room.

Logan picked up Cayden and Luke got MiKayla.

"Anything?" Luke wondered

Logan sighed "No"

Luke nodded "I hate waiting"

"Ditto" Logan replied, heading into the kitchen and putting Cayden into his high chair. Luke followed suit and put the little girl in his arms into her pink high chair.

---

The room was dark and quiet as always. The only noise that could be heard was a TV outside of the locked door. The door opened and light filled the room as her captor appeared with food.

"Oh thank god" Lorelai stated "I'm famished"

"Who says it's for you?" he smirked

Lorelai glared "Don't make me beg"

"Fine" he replied and placed the bag on her cot.

She opened it up and pulled out two cheese burgers, two fries, apple pie, and a can of soda.

"Thanks" she stated, biting into a cheese burger

"You shouldn't thank me, I've been terrible to you, god what have I done" he stated

"It's a little late for that" Lorelai stated "I've already been your prisoner for over a month"

He nodded "Rory's looking for you"

"What?" Lorelai's head popped up

He nodded "She always was persistent. There's an APB out on you"

"She will find me" Lorelai told him "you and me both know Rory"

He nodded "Thinking she won't find you is just wishful thinking on my part"

"Basically" Lorelai agreed

"Why was I so stupid?" he asked her

Lorelai stared at the man in front of her. The man that she had hurt numerous times. In a way, she deserved this. Well maybe she didn't deserve something this extreme, but he deserved pay back. He was right though, all her life she had burned men because of her problems with commitment. She looked down at her cheese burger and then back to his face that was masked with shame.

"I don't know" she finally answered

"What?" he asked, confused

"I was answering you, you asked, 'why was I so stupid?' And I replied, I don't know" Lorelai explained

"Oh" he paused "Okay"

Lorelai ate a few fries and took a sip of her soda.

"I am sorry" he told her "I don't know what I was thinking"

Lorelai looked up at him again "I don't think you were thinking"

"No, I wasn't" he whispered

Lorelai finished her first burger as she watched him saunter over to her and untie her legs. Once untied, she kicked her legs freely and sighed with relief. It felt good to move her legs. He walked over to the door and opened it, slowly. She stared at him confused.

"Go" he whispered

"What?" she asked, in shock

"Go! Please don't say anything" he whispered as his head fell

Lorelai stood up and steadied herself. Was this a sick trick? She grabbed the bag that held another burger, fries, and pie. She walked towards the door and stared at him as she walked through the threshold. She turned back around and faced him.

He sighed "Just go, before I change my mind"

Lorelai nodded, turned and ran to the front door. She opened it and stared in shock. They were surrounded by trees. She noticed the dirt road that led into the woods. That must've been the way out. She started running down the road.

"These so aren't the shoes to run in" she muttered to herself.

He watched her run down the dirt road and disappear into the woods. What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? How could he do this to Rory? How could he do this to anyone who cared about her?

---

Rory sat on the couch as Logan came down the hall and smiled at her.

"Hey baby" he whispered, sitting down next to her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled "Are the kids asleep?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I didn't think they'd fall asleep with the noise upstairs, but they're pretty exhausted"

Rory nodded and lay her head on his shoulder "Do you think she's okay?"

Logan nodded "I think so"

"I hope so" Rory whispered

_Ring, ring_

Rory lifted her head and looked towards the phone and then back at Logan, nervously.

"I'll get it" Logan stated, as Rory sat frozen on the couch.

"Hello" Logan answered

"_I'm looking for Logan or Rory Huntzberger" came a voice_

"This is Logan" he stated

"_Hi Logan, this is Officer Murphy" Officer Murphy told him_

"Hello Officer Murphy" Logan stated

"_We checked in to Max Medina and Christopher Hayden. Both are supposedly out of town on business trips. So, we plan to take a closer look in order to track them down. We just wanted to keep you posted" Officer Murphy told him_

"Thank you" Logan stated as the phone beeped "That's my other line"

"_I won't keep you" Officer Murphy stated "I'll keep you posted, bye now"_

"Bye" Logan stated before beeping over to the other line

"Hello" he answered

"_Um…hi, is Rory there?" came a voice_

"Sure" Logan replied "Hold on a second"

Logan placed his hand around the receiver "That was Officer Murphy, he looked in to both your dad and Max, both are supposedly on business trips. He's going to look into it more, he'll call us"

Rory nodded as Logan handed her the receiver "Thanks"

"I'm going to get a drink" Logan stated as Rory spoke into the phone.

"Hello" she stated

"_Rory" came a voice_

"What's wrong?" Rory wondered

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered_

"What are you talking about? What's going on dad?"

---

**There it is! What do you think? Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	15. The Reunion

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 15**

_The Reunion_

"Hello" she stated

"_Rory" came a voice_

"What's wrong?" Rory wondered

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered_

"What are you talking about? What's going on dad?" Rory wondered

"_Rory I've made so many mistakes over the years and…" Chris started_

"Dad?" Rory questioned "Dad are you there? What's this about? Dad?"

Rory heard the phone click and listened to the dial tone, he'd hung up. She pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared at it somewhat speechless. Logan came walking into the living room from the kitchen with two cans of soda.

"Everything alright?" he wondered, sitting down next to her.

Rory hit the off button on the phone and placed it on the coffee table "I don't know"

Logan looked worried "Who was that?"

"My father" Rory answered

"It didn't even sound like him" Logan told her

"I know" Rory stated "He sounded panicked"

"Well he's okay, isn't he?" Logan asked

Rory sighed "I don't know. He said something about being sorry and making so many mistakes over the years and then he just hung up"

Logan looked puzzled "Intrigue"

"Yeah" Rory replied

"Well" Logan paused "If something was wrong, he'd have said so, right?"

Rory nodded "I think so"

"Then I'm sure he's fine. Maybe his cell phone lost connection or something, who knows" Logan told her

"I guess so" she sighed

---

Rory opened her eyes quickly, adjusting to the lights coming in from outside. She glanced over at Logan who was now stirring. His eyes opened and darted around the room. Rory glanced at the clock, it was after eight; they must've fallen asleep. They rose from the couch and went towards the source of light. Logan opened the door with Rory close behind. It was a cop car, their red, yellow, and blue lights flashing at full speed. Logan put his hand up to block some of the light. He saw a cop who looked relatively familiar get out of the driver's seat and open the back door. It was dark out with the exception of the bright lights. All Logan and Rory could see was a silhouette of woman, the cop following closely behind her. It wasn't until she got to the bottom step of the porch that Logan and Rory recognized the all too familiar face.

"Lorelai" Logan whispered

Rory pushed past her husband and ran into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Mom" Rory whispered as they stood on the porch in each other's arms.

"My little daughter" Lorelai stated as she glanced at a smiling Logan and tightened her grip around Rory.

"I can't believe it's you" Rory whispered

Lorelai pulled back, tears streaming down her face "I can't believe it's you"

Logan watched the reunion between mother and daughter and all he could do was smile. Lorelai caught his smile and stared at him.

"Hey you" she stated, hugging him

"Hey" he smiled, hugging her

Lorelai pulled back and went inside the house. She looked around, her mouth gaped open.

"My house is in shambles, what have you two done?" Lorelai smirked

Rory and Logan followed her into the living room. They watched her look around.

"We were going to sell the house, but we decided to add on and live here ourselves" Rory told her

Lorelai smiled "That's great, you two will be very happy here. Where are the twins?"

"In my old room sleeping" Rory told her

Lorelai smiled and walked past Logan and Rory and towards the bedroom. Logan and Rory followed and watched from the door frame as Lorelai kneeled down beside the bed where her grandchildren were sleeping.

"My little angels" she whispered, placing a kiss on each of there foreheads "I missed you guys so much. Only two months and you guys got so big"

Lorelai sat back on her heals and stared at her sleeping grandchildren; she looked up at a smiling Rory and Logan, before leaning up against the bed again.

"Grammy is sorry that she was gone for so long, but I'm back" she whispered, playing with Cayden's hand "I love you guys so much, don't you ever forget that"

She kissed there foreheads one more time before standing up and walking out of the bedroom. She looked around the kitchen.

"Are you okay mom?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded and turned to her daughter and son-in-law "I'm just so happy to be home"

Logan smiled "It's good to have you home, how about I go out and grab some take out?"

Rory nodded "That sounds good"

"I'm starving" Lorelai stated

Logan smiled "I'll be back then"

Rory kissed him goodbye and then he exited the kitchen. Rory walked over to her mother and grabbed her hand, she pulled her into the living room and they both sat down on the couch.

"The kids are getting so big" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "Yeah they are"

Lorelai sighed "Please don't ask me Rory"

"What?" Rory wondered

"You're planning on asking me who did all of this and I'm asking you not to" Lorelai stated

Rory sighed "I don't have to ask mom, I already know"

Lorelai's head snapped up and she looked into her daughter's eyes "You do?"

Rory nodded "It was dad"

"How did you know?" Lorelai wondered

"He called here earlier, babbling about being sorry and for all the mistakes he's made and I just put two and two together and assumed" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "I think he went off the deep end"

Rory sighed "Gee ya think"

"You can't tell anyone Rory" Lorelai stated

"What?" Rory asked incredulously "Now you want to talk about crazy. He obviously needs help, we have to say something"

"If we say something, he'll go to jail" Lorelai stated

"If he's sick, he'll get help" Rory stated

"You can't tell anyone Rory" Lorelai repeated

"Unbelievable" Rory scoffed "He kidnapped you and made everyone believe you were dead and yet you're still protecting him. What about me mom? Do you know the hell I went through? The pain he put me through and what about what he did to you. How can you let him get away with this?"

"It's crazy Rory, but in the end, it's my decision" Lorelai stated

"Mom, he needs help" Rory stated

"He let me go Rory, he made a mistake. I'm willing to leave it at that and if you love me, you will too" Lorelai stated

Rory sighed "If it's what you want"

"It is" Lorelai answered "I went through hell; I just want to forget it all"

"Mom" Rory whispered

Lorelai looked up into her daughter's eyes. Rory pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"I'm not five anymore mom, you don't have to put on a brave face just for me. Just let it out mom, don't keep it bottled up inside of you" Rory whispered

Lorelai held on to her daughter and cried, she needed to cry. Everything had been so screwed up, but now she was home with her family and things were going to get better.

A cry was heard from the bedroom and Lorelai pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"Can I go get the baby?" she asked

Rory smiled "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lorelai nodded "I will be"

Rory smiled as the two of them headed into the bedroom. Lorelai went over and picked up a crying MiKayla.

"Its okay baby" Lorelai whispered hugging her "Grammy's here"

Rory smiled as MiKayla stopped crying and looked at Lorelai. She instantly smiled and Lorelai hugged the her tighter.

"She remembers me" Lorelai whispered

Rory smiled "No one can ever forget you mom"

---

"Rory" Logan called as he entered the kitchen and found Lorelai, Rory, and the kids in their high chairs all sitting around the table "I got food and…"

"And what?" Lorelai wondered

"And a visitor" Luke added walking up behind Logan.

Lorelai smiled and stood up, walking right into Luke's awaiting arms.

"Hi" she whispered in his ear.

All he could do was smile. Lorelai was home and now so was he. Whenever he was in her presence, he was home. He'd been searching for home ever since she left and it took her coming back for him to finally find it again!

---

**YAY! Lorelai is home and with the family! I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think? Should I put Lorelai and Luke together? As always send me some reviews please! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. What The Heart Wants

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delay in my stories, but over the past two weeks I've been working really hard on a chapter for one of my fics for One Tree Hill, plus school just started back and the wedding plans having been weighing heavily on my mind. Anyways, here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please send some reviews my way. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 16**

_What The Heart Wants_

Luke walked into his house a little after four that afternoon. He had spent the day with Lorelai, Logan, Rory, and the kids just catching up. It had been so long after losing her just to see her was a godsend. In a way he had always felt like she wasn't gone which is part of the reason he never properly grieved. He read she was dead and that's all he heard, but in his heart he hadn't believed it. He placed his keys on the hall table and walked into the living room where Leah was sitting.

"Hey" he smiled

Leah looked up "Hi"

"Are you okay?" Luke wondered "Did Jess say something rude to you again? Because I swear…"

"Jess didn't do anything Luke" Leah interrupted

Luke nodded and took a seat next to her "Then what's wrong?"

Leah sighed "So…Lorelai is home"

Luke nodded "Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I spent the day catching up with her and the kids"

Leah shook her head "Of course not, I understand"

"Then what's bothering you?" Luke wondered

"I overheard a conversation between Patty and Babette at the diner today" Leah told him

Luke nodded "Okay, what about?"

"You and Lorelai" Leah answered

Luke sighed "Lorelai and I were a long time ago Leah"

"She was the love of your life" Leah told him

Luke shook his head "I…I wouldn't say that"

"Luke stop" Leah begged "How long did you love her before you guys got together?"

"Oh Leah" Luke sighed "I have no idea"

"Please answer the question Luke" Leah begged

Luke nodded "I won't lie to you, I fell in love with her the moment she walked into the diner with a nine year old Rory at her side"

Leah nodded and shut her eyes, before opening them and looking at him "How long?"

Luke sighed "Seven years"

Leah nodded "Do you still love her?"

Luke sighed "I will always love Lorelai, but you're my wife Leah and I love you"

Leah nodded "You may love me Luke, but you're in love with Lorelai"

Luke sighed "I wouldn't have married you if I was still in love with Lorelai"

"I know you don't want to hurt me Luke" Leah paused "But it's okay, I want you to be happy and you and Lorelai got sidetracked, but she's back now and you guys deserve a chance"

Luke sighed "Don't do this Leah, we're happy together"

"We are" Leah smiled "But we aren't in love or rather you aren't in love with me, your just content"

"Why don't you let me decide what I want and how I feel" Luke snapped

Leah was taken a back "I'm sorry Luke, I just want you to be happy and I know that's not here"

"I've been happy for a long time Leah" Luke told her

Leah nodded "But could you ever truly love me the way you love her?"

Luke sighed in response.

Leah nodded and looked at the ground, before looking at Luke again "Its okay Luke"

Luke shook his head "No it isn't, this isn't fair. What is wrong with me? I've hurt you and I had to know it would happen eventually"

Leah shook her head "It's a simple fact Luke, you can't pick who you love"

Luke sighed "Leah please"

Leah smiled "You didn't do anything wrong Luke, your heart just betrayed you. I won't be one of those women who hang on to nothing, I'll let go"

"I don't want to let go Leah, you're my wife. You have been for two years now" Luke told her

Leah smiled "And I love you Luke, I love you enough to let you go"

Luke sighed "I have no say in this"

Leah smiled "If we hang on Luke, I know how this will turn out. You'll spend time with Lorelai and soon enough you'll cheat, because the heart wants what it wants and you can't stop it. Then, we'll have a blowout and we'll divorce and we'll hate each other. I rather it is this way Luke"

Luke sighed "I can't stop you from leaving Leah, but I really don't want things to end this way"

"It's better if things end this way Luke. I want to end things where years down the road, if we see each other on the street we can stop and say hi and grab coffee. If we hold on, things will only end bitter and we'll hate each other. I don't want that Luke, I never want to hate you" Leah told him

Luke nodded "Leah, I'm sorry"

Leah smiled "I know so am I. I'm going to go pack and then I'll be leaving"

"Will you be staying in town?" Luke wondered

Leah shook her head "I don't think so Luke, it would be easier if I just left"

Luke nodded "I'll miss you"

Leah smiled "I'll miss you too"

---

"Ahh" Lorelai screamed

Rory rushed into the living room "What's…wrong?"

"Nothing" Lorelai smiled "Just playing with MiKayla"

"Next time could you not scream, you startled me" Rory stated

"Sorry" Lorelai smiled "I won't do it again mommy"

Rory smiled "It's great to have you back mom"

"It's great to be back kiddo" Lorelai smiled "Where's the hubby?"

"Dean finalized the design for the kitchen extension so Logan had to go verify it. He begins work on it tomorrow. We should be able to move everyone into their rightful bedrooms tomorrow" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "Do I get a guest bedroom or are you kicking me out?"

"Fat chance" Rory smirked "We offered you the house back"

Lorelai smiled "I know Hon, but you and Logan will be happy here, raising the kids. I'll get an apartment or something"

Rory shook her head "Well if that's what you want, but there's no rush. We love having you here after all and having a live in babysitter rocks"

Lorelai smirked "I should've known there was a catch"

Rory laughed "MiKayla your Grammy is nuts"

Mikayla laughed at her mother and went back to playing with the ball in her lap.

"Where's Cayden?" Lorelai wondered

"I just put him down for his nap" Rory told her "I have some work to do, have fun kids"

"Yes sir" Lorelai stated, raising her hand to her head to salute Rory.

Rory shook her head and walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen do some more work on her laptop.

---

Logan was walking down the street on his way home from his meeting with Dean when he noticed Leah putting a bag into her trunk and getting into her car. He saw her drive away and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door was slightly ajar so he entered, somewhat confused.

"Luke are you here" Logan called and walked into the living room where he found Luke sitting on the couch

Luke looked up at Logan "Hey"

"Hey" Logan replied "Is everything okay?"

Luke nodded "Sure"

"I don't mean to be nosey, but where was Leah going?" Logan wondered

Luke sighed "She left"

Logan smiled "I saw that, but where was she going?"

"I don't know" Luke answered

"What do you mean?" Logan wondered

"We're getting divorced" Luke told him

Logan was surprised. He walked over and took a seat next to Luke.

"What happened man?" Logan wondered

"She just…let go" Luke answered

"But why?" Logan wondered

Luke turned to look at Logan "Because of Lorelai"

---

**Well what do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. Hold On To What's Left

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 17**

_Hold On To What's Left_

Luke stood behind the counter and looked around the practically empty diner aimlessly. His only customer being Kirk who at the time was sipping a cup of coffee and nibbling on a sandwich. He grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the counter for the tenth time in the last five minutes. It had been two days since Leah left. Maybe he wasn't in love with her, but he was connected to her and he really missed her. He was wiping the counter, lost in his thoughts when Lorelai entered the diner and stared at him as she took a seat at the counter. It wasn't until he finished and looked up that he noticed her sitting there right in front of him.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey" he nodded "You want some coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai smirked

Luke shook his head and grabbed a cup before filling it with coffee and placing it in front of Lorelai.

"Thanks" she whispered as she sipped the beverage and sighed "Boy have I missed your coffee"

Luke smiled "So how are you?"

Lorelai smiled "I'm pretty good, how about you?"

Luke sighed "I'm okay I guess"

"I heard about you and your wife, I'm sorry" Lorelai stated

Luke nodded "Logan told you"

Lorelai shook her head "Logan knows? No he didn't tell me, I heard it from Miss Patty"

Luke nodded "Yeah, the whole town is buzzing"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry Luke"

"What can you do?" Luke sighed "It happened and she's gone now, it can't be undone"

Lorelai nodded and took another sip of her coffee "What are you going to do now?"

Luke sighed "Not sure, I'm going to need some help with the Dragonfly"

Lorelai perked up "Really? I could help"

"Are you ready to go back to work so soon?" Luke wondered

Lorelai nodded "I wasn't in a coma Luke, yes I'm ready to go back to work"

Luke nodded "Tell you what, I'll give it back to you"

"But you bought it that would put you out a lot of money" Lorelai stated

Luke shook his head "Money, I've got. You put everything into that place Lorelai and the only reason I bought it was to keep it away from the chains. I wanted to keep it just like you had it, in your memory"

Lorelai smiled "You bought it for me"

Luke nodded "Yeah, I did"

"Wow" Lorelai smiled "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" Luke told her

Lorelai nodded "Well how much did it cost you?"

"Not much" Luke answered

Lorelai stared at him "How much Luke?"

Luke sighed "About Five hundred thousand"

"Wow" Lorelai stated "You'd be out Five hundred thousand dollars"

"I really don't need the money Lorelai. The Inn is yours" Luke told her

"But you bought it Luke" Lorelai stated

Luke sighed "It's no big deal"

"What about partners?" Lorelai wondered

Luke was confused "How do you mean?"

"Well, I'll run it and since you won't let me pay you for it, we'll just split everything" Lorelai suggested

Luke smiled "Are you sure? I mean this place is yours?"

"So" Lorelai smiled "You spent Five hundred thousand dollars Luke, you should get something out of it"

Luke sighed "I just did it for you"

Lorelai smiled "And I can't thank you enough"

"It was no problem, the only thing is, Jess works there full time" Luke told her

Lorelai narrowed her eyes "Is he still the same?"

"He's better at times" Luke told her

Lorelai sighed "Will he have to listen to me?"

"Yeah, you'll be his boss" Luke told her

Lorelai smirked "Then I can deal, so what do you think of Logan?"

Luke smiled "He seems like a great guy and a great father"

"He is" Lorelai smiled "God I hated him at first, but then it's like all of a sudden I saw this side of him that Rory saw and that was it"

Luke nodded "He's taken Lorelai"

Lorelai laughed "haha"

The bell chimed and a pretty brunette walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Luke" Caitlin stated, walking behind the counter and tying her apron on "T.J. was hogging the bathroom again"

Luke nodded "No problem, it's been slow"

Caitlin nodded "Good"

"Oh sorry" Luke stated "Caitlin this is Lorelai, Rory's mom. Lorelai this is my niece Caitlin"

Lorelai smiled and stretched her hand out over the counter to Caitlin "Nice to meet you"

Caitlin smiled "You too, you look amazing for someone who's 'dead' just so you know"

Lorelai smiled "Oh thanks honey"

Caitlin laughed "No problem"

"Can you go check on Kirk?" Luke asked

Caitlin nodded "Sure"

Caitlin walked away and Lorelai smiled at him "She seems nice. Could she look anymore like Jess?"

Luke laughed "Yeah, they look a lot alike"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, so she's Liz's then?"

Luke nodded "Liz had a kid after Jess and knew she couldn't handle it, she barely could handle Jess. She gave her up and about a year ago Caitlin appeared a few days after her eighteenth birthday. She's a great kid though, hard worker, sweet, complete opposite of Jess"

"Well hey" Lorelai smirked "That's a plus in itself"

Luke laughed "Yeah, I guess it is"

"So have you thought about where you are going to be living?" Luke wondered

Lorelai nodded "Rory and Logan offered the house back to me, but they've made it there own and I'm ecstatic that they want to follow in my footsteps and raise their children here. I'm going to stay with them for the time being"

Luke nodded "Those kids are just adorable"

Lorelai smiled "I'm a proud Grammy, that's for sure"

Luke nodded "You should be"

"Oh I am" Lorelai smirked "So is Sookie still around?"

Luke nodded "Oh yeah, her and Jackson are still living in the same house. She had baby Martha about a month after you left"

Lorelai nodded "I haven't seen her yet, we left things on bad terms"

Luke nodded "I know, speaking of. She is still the main chef at the Dragonfly, will that be a problem?"

Lorelai sighed "No, it will just force me to deal with things sooner than planned which is good. I knew I'd have to face our past sooner or later"

Luke nodded "What about our past Lorelai? Shouldn't we deal with that?"

Lorelai looked shocked that he brought up the topic of their failed relationship all those years ago.

"I don't know what to say" Lorelai told him "I was crushed and seeing you just hurt, so I ran"

Luke nodded "I was crushed too, but I don't know. I thought you still wanted a future with Chris after your parents wedding thing"

Lorelai nodded "I didn't and if Chris ever was in the picture, he's out of it now"

Luke looked confused "What happened?"

Lorelai sighed "He did something after our break up that just ruined us completely"

Luke nodded "Oh"

"I'm serious Luke. I'm never going to talk to him again. What he did was unforgivable" Lorelai stated

Luke nodded "So he's not in the picture?"

"Not now, not ever again" Lorelai stated

Luke nodded "Good to know"

---

**So there is it! The important Luke and Lorelai talk. Considering it took the whole chapter, I hope you all aren't disappointed that there wasn't any Rogan and their family this chapter, there will be in the next one, I promise. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	18. Starting Over

Authors Note: As usual thanks for all the reviews. As many of you know I leave Friday for Florida. I'll be gone a week until the following Saturday. Anyways, Yesterday I updated and finished my One Tree Hill fic, _Shattered Trust_. Look for an update in my other three Gilmore Girls fic by the time I leave. Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 18**

_Starting Over_

"Mom" Rory called as she walked into their house early that evening.

"Kitchen" Lorelai replied

Rory hung up her blazer and walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai reading a magazine.

"Hey mom" Rory smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down across the table from her mother.

Lorelai looked up and smiled "Hey kiddo"

"Everything alright?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yeah fine, Logan took the kids for a walk. He's getting Chinese for dinner"

"Okay" Rory nodded "Did you have fun with the kids today?"

Lorelai nodded "Logan didn't go in until about eleven, so I went to Luke's this morning"

"Oh really" Rory paused "How is he doing with the whole Leah thing?"

"He acted unfazed, but I think he's hurting" Lorelai told her

"Mom is there something else?" Rory asked "I feel left out in the dark"

Lorelai sighed "Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Rory interrupted

Lorelai shook her head "I know babe, but I do want to tell you"

Rory smiled "Then what's the 411 mom?"

"Luke offered me the inn back" Lorelai stated

Rory was confused "What do you mean he offered you the inn back?"

"Well, apparently he paid five thousand dollars for it, but he won't let me pay him back for it or buy it back from him so we're going to do the whole partners thing. You know, I'll run things and we'll split everything" Lorelai explained

Rory smiled "That sounds like a great idea"

Lorelai nodded "I know there's just one minor detail that is worrying me?"

Rory looked on confused "What's that?"

Lorelai sighed "Sookie"

Rory nodded "You still haven't seen her huh?"

Lorelai shook her head "I was thinking of going to see her tomorrow and taking the kids with me to break the ice you know"

Rory nodded "I've seen her you know"

"You have?" Lorelai asked "Did you guys talk? Does she hate me?"

"She could never hate you mom" Rory told her "I got the feeling that she was full of regret. She said she was sorry for not coming to the funeral, but she was just too damn stubborn and when all the talk of the past was done we ended up having a nice breakfast"

Lorelai smiled "God I miss her so much"

"So, do you know when you're going to start back at work?" Rory wondered

"Well how long will it take you to find a daycare for the kids?" Lorelai wondered

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Not long, I don't think. I can probably get them into one by Monday"

Lorelai nodded "Okay, I guess I'll start back Monday then"

Rory nodded "But you are going to see Sookie tomorrow right?"

"Right" Lorelai replied "If I don't chicken out"

"Mom" Rory stated firmly "I have all the faith in the world in you"

"Aw" Lorelai batted her eyes "Thanks honey, what'd I ever do to deserve a daughter like you?"

Rory smirked "I think the question is what I ever did to deserve a mother like you?"

Lorelai smirked "I guess you're just lucky"

Rory laughed "Yes that must be it"

Lorelai smirked "Well what else could it be?

---

Lorelai wheeled the carriage holding her grandchildren into the Dragonfly the next day. She looked around, tears coming to her eyes. Why had she ever left all this behind? Oh yeah, because everything blew up right in front of her eyes. She took a seat in the dining room and a waitress approached her.

"Hi, my name is Mia. I'll be your server this morning. Can I get you a drink?" Mia wondered

Lorelai smiled "I'd love some coffee Mia and two apple juices, thanks"

"Okay" Mia nodded "Do you need to look at the menu or are you all set?"

"Oh" Lorelai paused "I guess I need to look, but I was wondering if Sookie was working today?"

Mia smiled "Yes, she's here everyday. She is one devoted chef"

Lorelai smiled "That she is, do you think you could ask her to come out here for a minute?"

Mia nodded "Sure, I don't think that's a problem. It's been slow all morning"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks"

Mia nodded "Sure, I'll get her and your drinks"

Lorelai watched Mia disappear into the kitchen and stared at the doors, waiting for Sookie to walk through them. It had been over five years; the memory of Sookie had been slowly fading. Lorelai had hated the way they left things, but she couldn't change that now. All she hoped was that Sookie would give her another chance. Sookie walked through the door, chin held high with a smile on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she spotted Lorelai, her face faltering slightly.

"Lorelai" Sookie whispered

Lorelai stood up and smiled "Hey Sook"

That was all it took the best friends were soon in the arms of one another in an embrace holding on for dear life. They broke apart and Sookie took a seat across the table from Lorelai. She glanced at the sleeping children and then looked back to Lorelai, speechless.

"I'm sorry" Lorelai blurted out

Sookie nodded "I'm sorry too Lorelai, so sorry. When I heard that you were alive, god I was so thrilled. I hated the way we left things and I'm just so happy to get another chance. I was planning on coming by the house you know, but I didn't know what to say to you so..."

Lorelai nodded "I know, I totally understand. I wanted to come see you right away, but I too had no idea what to even say"

Sookie smiled "Let's just start fresh okay?"

Lorelai smiled "That sounds like an awesome plan, so can you have breakfast with me?"

"Sure" Sookie smiled as Mia emerged from the kitchen and placed the drinks in front of Lorelai.

"Would you like a couple of high chairs for the kids?" Mia wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, thanks. I should wake them up anyways"

Mia nodded and walked away, soon returning with two high chairs.

"I'll give you guys a few more minutes" Mia suggested, before walking away.

Lorelai pulled a sleeping Cayden into her arms and he slowly stirred. He glanced up at his grandmother before looking around the foreign territory and suddenly becoming very awake. Lorelai placed him in a high chair and he looked around nosily. Sookie was totally enthralled in the little boy, making funny faces and getting him to laugh. Lorelai just watched on as she woke her granddaughter. She pulled two sippy cups out and emptied the apple juice into them before handing one over to each of the children who now sat in their high chairs. Mia came out from out back.

"Are you ready now?" Mia wondered

Lorelai nodded and looked toward Sookie "Are the eggs benedict here still amazing?"

Sookie nodded "My nightly salad guy makes a killer breakfast. He usually does all the breakfast orders in the morning while I prep for the day's main meal"

Lorelai nodded and turned back to Mia "I'll have to eggs benedict, over medium with home fries and toast"

Mia scribbled down the order "Okay, anything for the kids?"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, two eggs scrambled with toast and home fries and a fruit cup"

Mia scribbled the rest of the order down and looked toward Sookie "How about you Sookie?"

"Um" Sookie paused "I'll definitely have some coffee and I guess just a sausage, egg, and cheese on English muffin and a side of hash browns"

"Coming right up" Mia smiled and disappeared out back

"So" Sookie started "Beautiful grandchildren you have"

"Aw" Lorelai smiled "I know, they are just precious"

Sookie nodded "Cayden and MiKayla right?"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah"

"Wow" Sookie paused "I still can't believe our little Rory is married and has a family, so what do you think of her husband?"

"Do you know who it is?" Lorelai wondered

Sookie nodded "The rich one you hated right?"

Lorelai nodded "The one I hated, exactly, but now I absolutely adore him"

"Really?" Sookie wondered

Lorelai nodded "After we left town, him and Rory got really serious and he was around all the time that summer right after we moved. I got to know him and I really like him"

Sookie nodded "Well that's good"

"Tell me about it" Lorelai smiled "He's an excellent father and husband. He treats Rory and the kids like gold. I couldn't have asked for a better guy for my daughter"

Sookie nodded "That's great"

---

_Knock On Door_

Logan rose from his desk in his newly finished office and walked into the living room to find Rory fast asleep on the couch. He placed a blanket over her and proceeded to the door. He guessed Lorelai still wasn't home yet. She had taken the kids out early in the morning to do some shopping and catch up with an old friend. It was nearing dinner time. Logan turned on the light in the foyer and opened the door.

"Hello Logan" came a voice

---

**So there it is! The final chapter for about probably two weeks. I leave for Florida on Friday and I don't think I'll be able to update again before then. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please take a vote and tell me who you think is at the door. I wonder if any of you will guess correctly? Please read and review! Thanks Again!**

**Britt**


	19. Can You Feel The Love?

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! As you can see, I am home. We flew in today, three days early, because my friend Peyton got very sick and the pharmacies were being jerks so we couldn't get any medicine down to her, so unfortunately we all cut our trip a few days short, but you know what that means, updates for all my fics by this weekend. I hope you guys like this chapter, very few guessed who the mystery visitor was, but anyways, enjoy everyone! Thanks so much!

---

**Chapter 19**

_Can You Feel The Love?_

"Hello Logan" the man stated

Logan sighed "Dad…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check out the new digs" Mitchum stated

Logan nodded, skeptically "Right, you came all the way here from New York to 'check out the new digs' huh?"

"Are you going to let me in?" Mitchum wondered "Or are we going to chat right here?"

Logan sighed and stepped aside, before shutting the door behind his father and directing them into the kitchen.

"Keep your voice down, Rory's sleeping" Logan told him as they came to stand in the kitchen

Mitchum nodded as he looked around "The house is quaint, certainly no mansion like ours or penthouse like you guys had. Why on earth would you want to leave that gorgeous penthouse for this house in this tiny town that probably isn't even on a map?"

Logan shook his head "We have kid's dad. We want them to be able to grow up with a yard, in a nice and safe place. Rory grew up here and when we thought her mother had passed we wanted to keep the house in her memory and raise our family here too"

Mitchum nodded "I heard about that. Lorelai was kidnapped or something huh?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, she's home safely now"

Mitchum nodded "Very well, is she staying here?"

Logan nodded "It is her house"

"Then you and Rory will be moving back to New York?" Mitchum wondered

"Nope, we are going to buy the house from Lorelai. It took a lot of persuassion, she wanted to just give us the house, but we weren't going to allow that. She's staying with us for awhile, but she wants to get a place of her own soon"

Mitchum laughed "I could see you living here if it wasn't going to cost you anything, but you can't seriously be planning on spending money for this house"

Logan sighed "We just put on an addition Dad. Rory loves this house, the kids love this house, and I love it. This is where we want to be"

Mitchum snickered "Well if you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you dad" Logan interrupted "And you need to start minding your own business. When it comes to work, everything I do is your business, but when it comes to my personal life and my family, you need to butt out. You have no say in the way Rory and I decide to live our lives and raise the kids, understand me?"

Mitchum nodded "I get your point Logan, but don't you think I deserve to be in the loop. She is my daughter-in-law and the twins are my grandchildren"

"Really?" Logan asked "Then where the hell have you been since they were born. Sure you and mom visited at the hospital and I think you've seen them one other time in the past nine months and that's it. So don't play the concerned father or grandfather, because that's just crap"

Mitchum sighed "We live far away"

Logan laughed "When Rory and I lived in New York; we were twenty minutes from you Dad"

"That's far when you're as busy of a man as I am" Mitchum stated

"Make your excuses dad" Logan sighed "The twins barely know you and mom and we all know that's how it's always going to be"

Mitchum sighed "Well now you're hours away"

Logan laughed "Come on dad, how about a better excuse? Honor and Josh live in Washington and they fly up once a month for the weekend to be with Rory, myself, and the kids. If you wanted to make time for us, you would"

"Whatever" Mitchum spat "So you're really going to stay here?"

"You got it" Logan answered

"Mitchum" Rory stated from the hall that linked the living room to the kitchen.

Mitchum turned to face her, plastering a fake smile on his face immediately.

"Good evening Rory" Mitchum stated

Rory was wiping the sleep out of her eyes "It's nice to see you"

"Dad just came to check out the new digs" Logan stated with fake enthusiasm and a roll of his eyes.

Rory smiled and nodded. She glanced around "What do you think? It's still a work in progress"

Mitchum nodded "It's quaint"

"Ah" Rory smiled how she hated this man.

"Are the kids around?" Mitchum wondered

Rory looked at Logan "Are they home yet?"

Logan shook his head "Nope not yet"

Rory nodded and looked back to Mitchum "They're out with my mother"

"Ah" Mitchum nodded "You must've been thrilled to be reunited with Lorelai"

"You have no idea" Rory answered

_Knock On Door_

Rory glanced at the back door.

"Come in" Logan stated

The door opened to reveal Jess with a bag in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked

Jess glanced at Mitchum, Logan, and then looked at Rory "Your mom called Luke. She said she was supposed to pick up dinner for everyone, but she and Sookie were doing something with the kids and that they were going to have dinner together. So I was finishing up my dinner and Luke asked me to drop it by on my way home"

Rory nodded "Oh okay, thanks. You didn't have to do that"

"No problem. Hey Logan" Jess stated with fake enthusiasm

Logan nodded "Jess"

Rory took the bag from Jess and placed it on the table. She noticed Mitchum standing there, eyeing Jess.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Jess this is my father-in-law, Mitchum Huntberger, Mitchum this is Jess. He's an old friend" Rory introduced

"Ah" Mitchum smiled "Nice to meet you Jess"

"Uh huh" Jess stated, obviously in shock to be in the same room as the Mitchum Huntzberger.

Rory nodded and dug into her pockets. She looked toward Logan.

"Do you have any cash on you babe?" Rory asked "I left mine in my other jeans"

Logan nodded and dug into his pockets, pulling out a fifty and handing it to her.

She handed it over to Jess "It's all set, tell Luke and Caitlin I said hi"

Jess nodded and walked away. Rory shut the door and turned back to Logan and Mitchum, who were both standing there quietly.

"So, would you like to stay for dinner Mitchum? We have plenty" Rory suggested

"Oh I'd love to, but I can't maybe some other time" Mitchum stated

Rory smiled "Okay"

Logan nodded "I'll walk you out dad"

Mitchum nodded as he and Logan headed to the front door. Mitchum opened the door and turned to face Logan.

"I won't protest you living here Logan, but if your work starts slacking because of the distance, something will have to be done" Mitchum stated

Logan shook his head "Don't you worry your pretty, little head father. I've got everything under control. Also, I don't appreciate the threats. I may work for you right now, but soon this company will be all mine. So don't threaten me, because you know what, I can give them right back. In a year, the company is all mine. Which means your retirement, your future, and everything you've put into this company relies solely in my hands. You mess with me dad, I'll mess with you, got it"

Mitchum smirked "You are definitely my son"

Logan nodded "Unfortunately"

Mitchum nodded "So, we'll see you soon"

Logan smirked "Not likely"

With that, he shut the door and returned to the kitchen where Rory was waiting for him.

---

Mitchum walked to the limo and was about to get in when Jess approached him.

Mitchum glanced at him "I have no cash on me, all plastic"

Jess snorted "I don't want your money, Huntzberger"

"Then what do you want?" Mitchum wondered

"You want Rory out of Logan's life and I want Logan out of Rory's, I think we can be beneficial to one another" Jess suggested

Mitchum looked Jess up and down before glancing back at the shut door; he'd just exited from a minute ago.

"No thanks" Mitchum stated, opening the door to the limo

"I know things about Rory, that'd make your head spin" Jess stated

Mitchum froze and glanced back at Jess.

---

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm known for them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not to much going on, but I'm not sure how much further I plan on taking this story, but many requested a Luke/Lorelai so I'm going to try my hardest and work on that, but there can only be so much Rory and Logan/family fluff before it gets old, so I'm trying to add some spice. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	20. We're Good Together

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 20**

_"We're Good Together"_

Mitchum froze and glanced back at Jess.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mitchum wondered

"Just that, I have information you could use to destroy Rory" Jess stated

Mitchum nodded "You leave Rory alone"

"Excuse me?" Jess asked

Mitchum sighed "I'm none too thrilled about my son moving out here to the middle of nowhere and it doesn't make me too happy the way he chooses Rory and the kids over everything else, because I myself was not raised that way. Nonetheless, Rory is my daughter-in-law and a part of my family and if you do anything to hurt her, Logan, or the kids you will make yourself my enemy and I destroy my enemies where they stand. Are we clear?"

Jess could only nod "I just thought"

"Well you thought wrong. Keep your mouth shut and stay away from my son and his family and we won't have any problems, got it?" Mitchum asked

Jess nodded "Yeah"

Mitchum nodded "Good"

With that he got into the limo, shut the door and the car slowly proceeded to back it's way out of the driveway and slowly disappear around the corner. Jess glanced up at the house and sighed. He headed home.

---

Monday morning came quickly and Lorelai found herself walking into the Dragonfly differently than she had when she'd come to visit Sookie last week. This time, she was walking into her inn, well her and Luke's inn, to work. She smiled at a few guests who sat in the lobby.

Luke smiled at her as she approached the front desk.

"How you doing?" he wondered

She smiled "Good, it feels good"

Luke nodded "I should be getting back to the diner, but Jess comes in at ten, so why don't you come to the diner for lunch, say between one and two?"

Lorelai smirked "I could just have lunch here"

"Yes, but I won't be here and the plan was to have lunch together" Luke smiled

"Really?" Lorelai flirted

"Yupp" Luke stated "Now are you coming? Because if you aren't, I have to find another date"

Lorelai smirked "Okay, between one and two. It's a date"

Luke nodded "Okay, see you then"

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke leave the inn. She made her way to the back of the front desk and found herself just looking around; running her fingertips over the paper in the printer, smiling at the guest book, just stupid things. She sighed and glanced around. Nothing was really going on, she decided to head into the kitchen and get some coffee.

---

"Come in" Rory yelled from the couch.

Lane came bounding into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Have I told you how psyched I am that you decided to stick around?" Lane wondered

Rory smiled "Sorry we couldn't hang out sooner, I've been really busy"

"No problem, I was busy too. One of the girls was on vacation for two weeks at work, so I covered her hours. Is Logan here?" Lane wondered

Rory laughed "He's upstairs sleeping. He took the day off since he spent most of yesterday in his office working"

Lane nodded "What about you? Not working yet?"

Rory shook her head "I help Logan out with some things, but mostly I'm still looking. Logan doesn't want me to go to work. He wants me to be a stay at home mom at least for a little while"

"You must hate that idea" Lane stated

"Actually" Rory sighed "I kind of like it. I mean I have my whole life to write, but the kids will only be little for so long you know. Plus, now that I have my family, journalism just seems so…not important anymore you know. All I care about is my family, of course I still love writing, but it's not my main priority anymore"

Lane nodded "I can't wait to have a family"

"You'll be an awesome mother" Rory stated

"Where are the kids?" Lane wondered

"Still sleeping" Rory answered "They usually sleep pretty late in the morning, which is surprising for babies. I couldn't ask for two easier children, they're the best"

"Just wait until they start walking" Lane laughed

Rory smiled "Ugh…tell me about it"

"Rory" came Logan's voice from upstairs

"Yeah" Rory answered from her spot on the couch

"Have you seen my blue tie?" Logan wondered

"Which one? The one with the patches, the plain one, or the one with triangles?" Rory asked

"The plain one" Logan answered

"Um…" Rory paused "Check my underwear draw, I may have put it in there by accident"

"Okay" Logan answered

"Wait…tie. Why is he putting on a tie?" she muttered to herself as he came down the stairs, adjusting his tie.

"Why was my tie in your underwear draw?" Logan smirked as he came to stand at the bottom of the stairs, adjusting his tie.

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I was probably too lazy to actually hang it up"

Logan nodded "But then you could've thrown it in my sock draw or on top of my bureau"

Rory shook her head as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, still adjusting his tie "Now where is the fun in that"

Logan shook his head as he finally looked up, his eyes falling on a smiling Lane.

"Hi" Logan smiled

"Lane, that's Logan. Logan, this is my best friend Lane" Rory introduced

Logan held out his hand "Nice to finally meet you"

"You too" Lane smiled

"So, why the tie?" Rory asked

"Excuse me?" Logan wondered

"Why are you putting on a tie? I thought you were taking the day off" Rory stated

Logan laughed "The clock ticks 9:01 and my cell rings. It's my father, wants to know where I am, because I'm supposed to be in by nine and it is now one minute after nine. I explained I worked all day yesterday and that I was tired, so I was going to take the day off. He didn't like that because apparently the company is signing contracts today and after forty years in the business he is no longer capable of signing things, apparently"

Rory smiled "You gotta love that Mitchum"

"Love isn't the word I was going for" Logan smirked

Rory smiled as he put on his jacket and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll be back around dinner time, the kids are still sleeping, and I love you" Logan stated, kissing her again

Rory gripped his neck as she kissed him "I love you too"

Logan straightened up and smoothed out his jacket.

"Nice meeting you Lane" Logan stated

Lane nodded "You too"

"Bye guys" Logan stated as he grabbed his briefcase and left the house.

Lane turned to Rory "Do you know how jealous I am?"

Rory smirked "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Lane scoffed "He's gorgeous and perfect, god I want a husband like him"

"Well don't get any ideas" Rory smirked "He took a lot of taming and now he's mine"

Lane laughed "You are so lucky"

"I know" Rory nodded "Trust me, I know"

---

Lorelai walked into a busy Luke's diner. She took a seat at the counter.

"Busy huh?" she noted

Luke nodded and poured her a cup of coffee "Let's sit at a table"

"You can sit, it's busy" Lorelai stated

Luke smiled "Caitlin and Caesar more than have it covered"

Lorelai nodded and picked up her cup, moving to a nearby table, she sat down. Luke came to stand next to the table.

"I'm going to have a chicken Caesar wrap, what would you like?" Luke wondered

"I'll have one of those too, but not romaine lettuce and some fries" Lorelai told him

"The lettuce is good for you" Luke stated

Lorelai shook her head "It's gross and a part of salad"

"As is the dressing, do you not want dressing either?" Luke wondered

"No dressing is yummy" Lorelai stated

"But dressing is a part of salad" Luke stated

"No, it isn't. Dressing is simply put on salad, don't try and tarnish dressing's reputation" Lorelai stated

Luke shook his head "I'm glad to see you haven't changed"

Lorelai smirked "Nope, not one bit"

Luke nodded "I'm going to put this order in, grab a coke and I'll be back"

Lorelai nodded and glanced out the window. Luke came back with a soda in his hand and took a seat.

"So how was your first day back?" Luke wondered

"Awesome" Lorelai smiled "I really can't thank you enough Luke, for everything"

Luke smiled "No problem"

"So" Lorelai paused "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know you're going through a divorce, but do you want to do dinner and a movie sometime?"

Luke smiled "Like a date?"

"Well, yes" Lorelai stated

"I'm sorry for the way things ended before" Luke stated

Lorelai nodded "Was that a no?"

Luke shook his head "I'd like to have dinner with you sometime and I'd like to try and work things out again"

"Really?" Lorelai smiled

Luke nodded "I liked us Lorelai. We were good together and I want us to be good again"

Lorelai smiled "I like us too Luke"

---

Well, what'd you think? A page longer than usual, but you deserved it. Okay, send me reviews, please, because we all know reviews make Brittni happy and when Brittni is happy, she writes more. Hehe! Bye guys and thanks again!

Britt


	21. Everything Is Falling Into Place

Authors Note: As most of you know, my life has been really hectic. My sister-in-law had an operation two days ago to remove two kidney stones, my mom is still in California with her friend who lost her mother about two weeks ago and she is coming home tomorrow and I've been helping out with my niece and nephew and going to school. Needless to say, my life has been crazy; I've barely even seen my fiancée in the last two weeks. My sister-in-law comes home in three days though, so things should go back to normal. I just want to say thank you to everyone for being so patient with all my fics, I haven't forgot you guys, don't worry. Things should settle down by this weekend and fic updates should go back to their regular weekly update. Thanks again for all the reviews and for being patient as we all know fan fiction is very important, but family is a little more important, LOL! Expect all my fics to be update by early next week. Thanks again!

**Chapter 21**

_Everything Is Falling Into Place_

"Mom" Rory called as she entered the vacant apartment.

"Follow my voice" Lorelai yelled

Rory walked through what appeared to be a living room with a fireplace and into the next room where Lorelai sat on the window seat staring out the window. Rory came to sit next to her as Lorelai turned to look at her with a smile.

"You're alone?" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "I left a few minutes ahead of Logan and the kids. You sounded anxious, so Logan told me to go and he'd be here shortly. What is this place mom?"

Lorelai smiled "It's the apartment that Jess and Luke almost rented"

Rory looked around and smiled "I guess it is, huh?"

Lorelai nodded "When Luke almost rented it; I fell in love, now it's vacant"

"Are you thinking about renting it?" Rory wondered "There's no rush mom, Logan and I love having you at the house, you don't have to leave. We have the space"

Lorelai smiled and glanced back out the window "I know, but I love this apartment and you and Logan deserve your own place. You shouldn't have to go from being on your own, to living with mommy again. Besides, it's for sale now and you know I was never good with the whole cutting the lawn thing, so I think buying a condo is the way to go for me"

Rory smiled "Are you sure? I mean we are living in your house and Logan offered to pay for it, but you refused"

Lorelai smiled "It's your house, you and Logan are happy there and I don't want your money. Knowing that you guys are going to raise my grandchildren in that house is payment enough"

Rory nodded "Well okay then. In that case, I like it"

Lorelai looked around "Me too kid"

"Isn't it a two bedroom though?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, the bathroom and master bedroom are off of the kitchen. I thought this could be the kid's room, you know when they come to visit. We could sit here, look out the window, and watch the crazy happenings of the town"

Rory smiled "I think that's a great idea"

Lorelai nodded "I'm so happy to be home"

"We're happy to have you home mom" Rory told her

"Everything is just falling into place, you know" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "I know, wait…everything?"

Lorelai shut her eyes and smiled "Luke and I went to dinner last night, we want to try again. God, I love him Rory"

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother "I'm so happy for you mom"

They pulled back and just looked out the window.

"Hello" came Logan's voice from the other room

"In here Logan" Rory called

A few seconds later, Logan entered the room pushing the sleeping twins in their double stroller.

"They fell asleep?" Rory wondered

Logan nodded "I guess they were tired"

"So, what do you think?" Lorelai asked expectantly, staring at Logan

Logan glanced around "Of what?"

"This apartment?" Lorelai stated

"It's nice" Logan smiled

"I think I'm going to buy it" Lorelai told him

"You don't have to…" Logan started

Lorelai put her hand up "I already got the speech from Rory; I know I don't have to, but I want to. I love this apartment, this would be the kid's room you know when they come to visit. The master bedroom is off the kitchen, this apartment is perfect"

"If you like it, then go for it, but since you won't let me pay you for the house, then I insist you let me buy it for you" Logan told her

Lorelai shook her head "No way, I told Rory that you two raising the kids there is payment enough"

Logan nodded "Let me at least give you a down payment, it'll bring down your mortgage"

Lorelai sighed "Fine, but I'm paying it back"

"No way" Logan answered

"Then I'm not taking it" Lorelai told him

Logan sighed "You can pay back half"

"Logan" Lorelai warned

"Mom" Rory started "Just let us give you the down payment and except it as a gift, please, after all you gave us the house"

Lorelai sighed "Fine"

Logan smiled as Rory stood up and wrapped her arms around Logan. Lorelai turned and looked back out the window.

"Hello" came Luke's voice

"In here" Lorelai called

Luke entered and glanced at the room full of people "What's going on?"

"I'm buying this condo" Lorelai informed him

"This is the apartment Jess and I almost rented" Luke stated

"I know" Lorelai answered "And I always loved it"

Luke took a seat next to her and glanced up at the young couple who were wrapped up in each other, talking about one thing or another.

"It's a great apartment" Luke stated

Lorelai nodded "I know, I love it"

Luke nodded as Lorelai went into his arms and came to rest on his lap. Logan took a seat next to them and Rory sat on his lap. Lorelai glanced around and smiled.

"It feels like home" Lorelai whispered

---

**THE END! So, I didn't want this story to drag and I thought long and hard about the ending and I think I did okay, what do you think? Please review and to my readers of Hearts On The Line, that is my next fic to update so look for an update within the next couple of days. Bye now!**

**Britt**


End file.
